The Prince
by x3EmberMuffin
Summary: Edward is a prince of the small country Moons. Bella is a samll town girl. When the meet on a plane there is an instant spark but neither think they will ever see each other again. Complete Summary inside. Please read.ExB EMxR JxA CxEs. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so this is my second story. Drama was so much fun to write and I hope this will be just as fun. I hope you all like it. **

**Summary: Edward a prince from Moons and Bella a small town girl. They meet on the plane but never think they will see each other again. They soon realize they each know the same people and meet up. When Bella goes to meet Edwards parents, the king and queen, what will happen? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight because if I did 1. I'd be ober rich and 2. Rob Pattinson would wash his hair. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella's POV**

"I love you mom. I'll call I promise but I'm 22 I have to live my own life." I was at the airport waiting for my plane to Seattle. I had just gotten out of college and was ready to leave home. My plane was about to leave but my mom wasn't ready for me to leave. My dad was a little easier to let go.

"I know sweetheart but I can't let my baby leave me." My mother was now crying and pleading me to stay. It was rather embarrassing I got funny looks from a lot of people. A six year old was staring at me cracking up.

"Mom, MOM! I… I… got to…." I was interrupted by the loud speaker announcing my plane was leaving. Thank God finally! I ran to the plane. "Bye mom. Love you!" I finally entered the plane. I felt the cool air blow in my face. Out of the corner of my eyes I swore I saw a ton of camera flashes but I didn't know what to think about it.

I couldn't wait to get out of my hometown. I had to get out. I lived in Schwaka, Maine. **(I don't know if this is a real place but its fun to say. Pronounced shoe- wak- a**.** Say it with me. Schwaka, Schwaka, Schwaka) **Schwaka was the smallest town known to man. It had a whopping population of 507 people. I lived on a farm worked for my dad. I went to collage in Cape Cod. I wanted to get out. Explore the world. Live my adventures. Forget the past. I walked to my seat and hoped I wouldn't have to sit next to someone horrible.

The last few people were boarding the plane. My curiosity about who I would sit by was growing. I had never been on a plane before and didn't know what to expect. I had seen the movies. I did not want to get stuck sitting next to an overweight, smelly, guy who talk loudly and way too much. I saw a guy about my age. I prayed he was the one sitting next to me. He was hot. Strike that he was gorgeous. He was tall and muscular. He had glowing amazing green eyes and sexy just out of bed coppery hair. "Please dear God let him sit next to me." I murmured to myself. I started reading one of my favorite books "Romeo & Juliet." I couldn't help but stare at him. He was amazing.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen." The boy sat down next to me. He had an unmistakable English accent. Halleluiah Praise the Lord. My prayers have been answered. This amazing God was sitting there in the flesh and talking to me! I figured I had to talk back.

"I'm Bella Swan" I took his outstretched hand and shook it. An electric pulse flowed through me. It didn't hurt. It was like adrenaline. I didn't know what it was. I wondered if he felt it too. I was feeling all these strange emotions. I had no clue what to think or say. I was dazzled by his crooked smile. His teeth were perfectly strait and bright white. Everything about him was perfect. I wondered if he had a girlfriend. _Of course he does._

"Very nice to meet you Bella Swan" I didn't know if I could make words. My breath was stuck in my throat. He just kept smiling. That didn't help. I wanted to close my eyes then try to talk but I assumed that would look incredibly stupid. "Bella?" I didn't realize how long I spaced out. I probably would have looked less stupid if I closed my eyes and talked.

"Sorry…uh I um have a headache" It was sort of true. My head did kinda hurt but it was probably just because of the altitude or the fact I was so freaking confused about all of this. I put my head in my hands to add to the effect but I was a horrible liar. I was caught off guard when he believed it and cared.

"Are you okay? Can I do anything?" I didn't want him to worry. I kind of felt bad for lying to him. Ugh he was confusing me so much. I didn't know what to feel or think or say. I had to make up another lie. I wanted to tell the truth. He was

"I'm fine. I think it's just being on the plane. Thanks though." I was probably blushing like crazy. I was starting to like Edward. I couldn't have a crush on him though. I was 22 and free for the first time. I didn't need anything to hold me down. Or at least that is what I thought. I couldn't help but feel the connection between us. Okay no denying I had a huge crush on him.

"Okay" He nodded his head. We sat there in silence for awhile. I didn't mind. I actually preferred the silence. I wasn't very good at making conversation unless put on the spot by direct questions. I went back to reading my book. Well pretending to read my book. I was actually just gawking at Edward. How could I help myself he was so… perfect. I hoped he didn't notice my gawking.

"So why are you going to Seattle?" I asked quietly. I didn't know if he heard me. I immediately felt bad for asking. Like I was intruding on his personal life or something.

"Some of my family lives in a small town a couple of hours outside Seattle. I miss them. How about you?" He was looking me strait in eyes. His velvety voice was so alluring. I was frozen again. I snapped out of it a little faster this time.

"Oh I just want to get away. Be free for once. You know?" That was the truth enough. He did need all the gruesome details. I had to try really hard not to just spill my guts. He just seemed to pull information out of me. I was like an open book.

"I know how you feel but trust me you'll miss more things than you think." He winked at me. I didn't understand what he meant but I guessed I would miss Renee, Charlie, and my best friend Jacob. Dang it I was starting to feel homesick already. I thought I would love being away. I needed to love being away.

"Shut up your bringing me down." I popped in my earphones and played one of my favorite songs, Clair De Lune. Edward looked offended and sad. It was hilarious but touching at the same time. "Don't worry I can still hear you" I joked.

"What are you listening to?" He suddenly pulled my ear phones out of my ear. I was shocked. My playlist was full of classical music nothing modern at all. Mostly I was shocked that this Greek God sitting next to would actually care what I was listening to.

"Hey give that back!" I tried desperately to reclaim my ear phones but my attempts were hopeless.

"Clair De Lune!?! Nice" I thought he would be laughing but he actually enjoyed it. He was scrolling through my Ipod. "I really like classical. I like most music really. Anything but rap and 70's music. Eww."

"I completely agree." 70's music is crazy and stupid so pointless. We were silent for awhile. I didn't know why. Like I said I don't like to hold continue conversation unless asked direct questions. I did feel comfortable talking to Edward. More comfortable than I ever felt talking before but I didn't want over talk. I kept glancing at him. God he was beautiful. He was staring back at me. How could someone so perfect be interested in me, plain Bella? He couldn't be. No way possible.

**Edward's POV **

I was leaving my country. I was fed up with it. I knew it wasn't the noble thing to but I had to get away before I went crazy. You see my parents were the king and queen of a small country just outside England called Moons. I had 1 brother, Emmett, and a sister Alice but I was first in line for the thrown. They already lived in Forks. I honestly didn't want to ever take the thrown for all my life I just wanted to be normal. And that's what I was moving to Forks for. Not many people would know me. It would be perfect.

I was going to live with the my brother Emmett and Jasper when he got back. Alice married Jasper Hale 4 years ago. Emmett met Rosalie Hale meet right before Jasper and Alice's wedding and they have been inseparable since. The Hales came by a lot and Rose and Jasper had practically become my family. I loved them just as much as I loved my real family.

I was in some airport in Maine being followed by English paparazzi. I was running towards my plane. It was about to leave and I couldn't miss it. I dearly hoped no one on the plane knew me. It would make it incredibly awkward. I saw a girl. I only saw the back of her head but it was beautiful. She had long flowing shiny mahogany hair and a great body. I hoped she was on my plane. I saw her mother not wanting the mystery girl to go. I wouldn't want to let her go either. I was about to see what plane she was on when a paparazzo averted my attention.

"Edward where are you going?" A paparazzo was in my face. They all want to know the same thing. 'Where was I escaping to?' they could never find out or I would be swarmed. I turned back around but the mystery girl was gone. I prayed that she would be on my plane. They made an announcement that my plane was leaving. I got on and rushed to my seat.

Then I saw her! The mystery girl she was next to me. I saw her face for the first time. She was breathtaking. Her beautiful hare framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her lips were so luscious and plump. Her eyes. My God her eyes. They were chocolate brown. Most brown eyes fell flat but I felt like I could look into her eyes forever. I sat down and prayed again that she didn't know me. I was so sick of girls trying to get with me. They were all fake. I hoped she wasn't one of them. "I'm Edward Cullen." I outstretched my hand.

"I'm Bella Swan" She shook my hand. The moment our hands touch and electric pulse plowed through me. I didn't hurt. It was amazing. She was so perfect. She looked confused. I didn't know why. I smiled at her. She started blushing. Which somehow made her cuter.

"Very nice to meet you Bella Swan" She was even redder by now. She seemed to be frozen or something. She wouldn't talk or move or even blink. I hoped nothing was wrong. She sat like that for a while I was starting to worry. "Bella?"

"Sorry uh I um have a headache" She put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. For some reason a strange feeling went through me. I felt bad for her. I didn't want her to feel pain. It hurt me I didn't know why. I felt like it was some how my fault even though that was physically impossible.

"Are you okay? Can I do anything?" I wanted to help her in anyway possible. I always felt the need to help people in need but with Bella this impulse was 100 times stronger. I had no clue why.

"I'm fine. I think it's just being on the plane. Thanks though." I felt bad I couldn't help but I guess I really couldn't have done much anyway. Though I had always wanted to be a doctor. Like I said I liked helping people but when your mom and dad are king and queen there isn't much choice on what you want to be.

"Okay" I nodded my head. We were silent for awhile. I didn't know if she wanted to talk or not. Not to be cocky but obviously she didn't know who I was or she would be all over me. Bella seemed comfortable with the silence but I wanted to know everything about her. I felt like I could talk to her forever but I didn't want to make her think I was a stalker or something like that. She returned to reading the book she was reading when I first saw her. Every so often I saw her glance at me. I wondered why. Ugh I was so confused.

"So why are you going to Seattle?" Bella was so quiet I didn't know if she was talking to me or herself. I only decided to answer when I realized it would be kind of weird for Bella to be asking herself why she was going to Seattle. I didn't exactly know how to answer her question. Why was I going to Seattle? I couldn't exactly tell her I was a prince fleeing from my country due to stress.

Instead I answered, "Some of my family lives in a small town a couple of hours outside Seattle. I miss them." It was partly true. I did miss the Hales and my brother and sister but they weren't the reason I was leaving. "How about you?" I looked her strait in the eyes. Oh those amazing eyes. She had me in a trance.

"Oh I just want to get away. Be free for once. You know?" I understood what she meant. A few years ago I wanted to be free. I guess that was part of the reason I was leaving. I wanted to cut all ties between me and my parents. I loved my mother and father deeply but lately they had been putting a lot of stress on me or as they put it they were 'preparing me for ruling the kingdom'. I didn't want to rule the 'kingdom'.

"I know how you feel but trust me you'll miss more things than you think." I winked at her. Why did I wink at her? I don't exactly know. It had nothing to do the subject. At that moment I thought my wink was an involuntary muscle spasm of my eye but I realized I was actually just flirting with her. I saw her face go from happy to sad in an instant. I wondered if I offended her with my terrible flirting skills.

"Shut up your bringing me down." She popped in her ear phones I was kinda depressed I didn't want her to stop talking to me. I wanted to know everything about Bella. My face fell and obviously Bella noticed. "Don't worry I can still hear you" I was happy again. I decided to mess with her.

"What are you listening to?" I could have just waited for her to answer but what fun would that be? I took one of her ear phones. She looked shocked. I was pretty shocked too. I never had done anything like that before. I was usually the shy kid in the corner that just happened to be a prince. But with Bella I felt more spontaneous. It felt natural talking to her or in this case teasing her.

"Hey give that back." She was 50 different shades of red. This was going to be good. I wondered what she was so afraid of me listen too. I was shocked when I heard one of my favorite compositions playing.

"Clair De Lune!?! Nice" I couldn't believe she liked classical music. I had never met anyone who liked classical music other than myself. Everyone thought it was boring, dull, or as Emmett put it "sleepy time music". I was caught of guard. "I really like classical. I like most music really. Anything but rap and 70's music. Eww." I really did hate 70's.

"I completely agree." She was… perfect. I defiantly had a "crush" on Bella to say the least.

**A/N I hope you liked it. I just want to mention that all of the chapters will not just be the same thing will both POVs that was just this one. Anyway I'm done now so REVIEW. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Edward's POV **

Bella had fallen asleep on me. It was surprising how perfectly her head fit in the crook of my neck. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. She was always beautiful but in her sleep she was so natural and perfect. She had been asleep for about 3 and a half hours. I learned something very interesting about her in that relatively short amount of time. She slept talk.

"Pickles! That's nucking futs! I want some friggin toast!" I was laughing extremely loudly. I got some strange looks from many of the other passengers but I didn't care. It was hysterical! Pickles! I only smothered my laughing because I was afraid of waking Bella.

"Edward tell them not to give me freaking pickles!" She was dreaming about me! ME! I didn't care if it was about hating pickles. She said my name in her sleep. That meant I was with her in her crazy pickle/toast dream. I was overjoyed. I didn't know why. I mean I didn't even know if she liked me at all. Maybe she just thought I could get her away from people giving her pickles. I had hope though. I hoped she liked me like I liked her.

"EWW PICKLES!" She suddenly screamed. A bunch of people stared at us. I didn't know if I should wake her up. Luckily before I made that decision she woke up. She found a bunch of people looking at her.

"I slept talk didn't I?" She whispered in my ear. I just nodded she turned bright red. You could have put her at that end of a street and cars would have stopped. "Crap what did I say?" She was terribly red but it was hot.

"You were talking about not wanting pickles. You wanted toast. Then you screamed EWW PICKLES at the top of your lungs." I decided to leave out the part about my name. She really didn't need to know that. Bella smacked her face into her hands. It looked painful but I think she was more worried about embarrassment. I on the other hand wasn't embarrassed at all. Bella relaxed me.

"That's just great." She slumped down in her seat. I realized something then. I wouldn't see Bella again. Well I might I mean we were both going to Seattle but she was going

who knows where and I was going to Forks. I knew I had to do something quick.

"Bella do you think…" I was cut off by one of the flight attendants.

"We have landed" Crap!

"What were you saying Edward?" Bella was getting her stuff and getting up. I was depressed. I would never see Bella again.

"Nothing." I got my stuff and sadly left the plane. I didn't even get her number.

"Bye I hope to see you again." She looked sad too. I couldn't help but wonder if was about me.

**Bella's POV **

"Bye I hope to see you again." I realized right before I got off the plane that I might never see Edward again. Sadness flowed through me. I was really liked Edward. I wasn't sure if I liked him as a friend or something more but I defiantly liked him probably more than I should have. I stepped out of the plane and into the bustling airport. A couple of months ago I rented an apartment. I had to have some roommates but it was worth not having to find one now.

I remembered my new address by heart. 1221 Worthington Drive Forks Washington. I hopped on a bus and then a taxi and finally got to my apartment. It was a couple of hours from Seattle. I remembered what Edward had said about living with some family in a small town a few hours from Seattle. I wondered if by some miracle Edward and I were going to the same place. No not possible. That was never going to happen but I could dream right.

(At Bella's new apartment)

I twisted the door knob of my new apartment. My roommates had sent me the key a few weeks ago. Once I entered the door a small pixie like woman came running towards me and gave me a huge hug.

"I'm Alice Cullen and I'm married." I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't even know this girl yet she was hugging me. "You must be our new roommate. We'll be great friends"

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm not married. I am your new roommate and I think we'll be great friends too." Alice looked so fun and spontaneous. The opposite of me but I thought we would get along. I just sensed it.

"Yay! I'll give you the tour. You can meet Rose, our other roommate later." I wondered what Roses acted like and looked like. Alice was perky and beautiful. She had spiky black hair, a petite body, and green eyes. In fact her eyes were almost as green as Edward's. That of course brought my mind back to Edward. I missed him. I knew I shouldn't have missed him but I did. I had only known him for a few hours but I had a hopeless crush on him.

"Bella?? You still there?" Alice was jumping up and down in front of my face. She's a hyper one. That's going to be fun. I had totally spaced out. "This is the kitchen, the bathroom, the main room, my bed room, Rose's bedroom, and that's yours." I walked in my bedroom. It was beautiful. It had a huge window on the left wall, a huge closet on the right wall, the desk was by the window, and the gigantic bed in the middle. "Alice this is beautiful."

"My husband's mom decorated it!" She seemed very proud that she was married but why didn't they live together?

"I don't want to be too personal but why don't you live with your husband?" I usually wasn't so nosey but I was really curious.

"Jasper is in the war!" She leaned on my shoulder and started bawling. I hated myself for asking. "He'll be home soon but I miss him terribly" She was still crying. God I'm a horrible person.

"I'm so sorry." I didn't know what else to say or do.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Jasper wouldn't want this." I wasn't really sure if she was talking to me or herself. I felt so bad for Alice. I don't think I could live if someone I loved went to war.

I heard the opening of a door a few minutes later. I knew it was most likely Rose, our roommate. Alice pulled me towards the front door and standing there was a gorgeous blond. She was about 5, 11. She looked like model she had golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. I immediately felt self conscience.

"Hi I'm Rose you must be Bella our new roommate." She had me in a hug just like Alice. For some reason I wanted to know if she was married but this time I wouldn't ask.

"I am Bella. Very nice to meet you." Rose was still hugging me and Alice was joining in. We were all jumping up and down. I had a feeling we were all going to get along.

"I'm sure Alice has already given you the grand tour so I guess you already know where every thing is. You get to meet Emmett later. He's my finance. I am warning you he's a little kid all grown up."

"It's true. He's my brother." I wondered if Alice had any other siblings.

"Okay now that I warned you. I have no responsibility over his actions. He's outside the door probably listening. So I'm going to invite him in now." She skipped back to the door and the next thing I knew I was involved in another hug. This time I was lifted of my feet. I looked up to see a huge man with childish features. He was 6,2. He had brown curly hair and green eyes. More green eyes. I thought I would die I was so sad. I missed Edward terribly much.

"Why are you sad?" Said the man I guessed was Emmett.

"No reason. Just you surprised me. Nice to meet you. I've said that way to much but it's the only appropriate greeting I can think of" Emmett had set me down and was smiling hugely.

"K I'm Emmett. I'm Rose's fiancé" He seemed overly proud of that fact.

"Hi Emmett I'm Bella the new roommate." I shook his hand.

"Bella you're cool if you can cook. You can right?" He was jumping up and down reminding of Alice.

"I can cook actually." I had no clue way that mattered.

"Yay!!!!" He was clapping now. "Finally good food around here. I'm here all the time and they suck at cooking so now I CAN EAT!!!" He was overjoyed.

"Hey we don't suck at cooking" Alice screeched but Emmett gave her a stern look and she confessed they suck. This was a fun bunch.

**Edward's POV **

Once I left the plane I was immediately filled with despair. I missed Bella so much and I had just left her. I was hopeless. She was gone. I drove to were Emmett said he was living. I got out and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard my brother scream. I went ahead and walked in the door. His house was very... How should I put it? It was very EMMETT. The walls were all different colors and there was very little furniture.

"OMG Eddie your back!" He screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Please don't call me Eddie." I hated that name. I hadn't been called it in years.

"Sorry Eddie but I got to go meet Rose's new roommate. You can crash here if you want."

"Okay? But don't tell Alice or Rose I'm here. I'll tell them later" I didn't know why I didn't want them to know I just wanted to tell them myself and explain to Alice why I am here before she freaks out.

"Fine" He said skipping out the door. Yes skipping. He looked like a little school girl. I honestly wondered what Rose saw in that boy.

**A/N the sleep talking in this chapter actually was screamed at the top of her lungs at a sleep over. Thank you all so much! I have gotten so many alerts and reviews. I think I got more alerts in the last chapter than I did in 5 of drama. I'm glad you like it. Please review! It makes my day. It's like a little burst of love. It fills my heart with happy feelings. I'm being over dramatic. ANYWAY REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I know i havent updated in 2 days my fault school started I made alergbra in 8th!!! i'm happy but lots of homework again sorry. enjoy**

**Bella's POV**

**(That night) **

Now that it was night and no one was around I couldn't take my mind off Edward. His amazing hair, his cute crooked smile, his accent that drove me completely crazy. I had to get my mind off him. I would probably never see him again.

I decided to go to the kitchen. I opened the fridge. Nothing there. I went to the pantry. Nothing again. I tried the cabinets. Nope.

"Guys I'm going to the grocery store." With the lack of food I wondered if they even knew what a grocery store was.

In reply I got an "Um K" from Alice, a grunt from Rose, and a clap from Emmett.I got in my truck and drove to the nearest store. I picked up all the necessities and started towards the check out lines but I was stopped by a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was okay looking but in my opinion he looked like a child.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton. I haven't seen you around are you new in town? I mean I'm sure I would have noticed you it's a small town…" I had to stop this rambling he was annoying.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan. I'm new in town." I didn't want to discuss much with him. I just wanted to lie on my couch and rest but he wasn't having that.

"I thought so. Why did you move here?" I wanted to scream shut up. I knew I was being to critical but it was late, I was hungry, and he kept talking.

"I just finished collage and I needed to get away. Be free." It was so much easier to explain this to Edward. Ugh I needed to stop thinking about Edward.

"Yeah I understand. I had that a couple of years ago." Yeah right he probably lived at home with his mom. I felt so bad I really should be nicer to this kid.

"Um Hum Well I have to go back home now so bye" I tried desperately to get away from him.

"Well Bella maybe you know you and I could maybe like go on a date or something sometime maybe. Please?" Was he trying to ask me out? I thought so. He mumbled and stuttered when he was nervous.

"Um I don't know maybe sometime. I got to go bye." I made a mad dash to the check out lines. Out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw some all too familiar bronze hair but I think I was imagining things.

**Edward's POV **

I couldn't take my mind off Bella. She was amazing, perfect, and wonderful and I was starting to sound like a puppy love obsessed teenager but I couldn't help it. Her hair was so beautiful, shiny, and strawberry scented. I loved that smell. Her smile enchanted me. She had me under some kind of spell. Noticing Emmett had no food I decided to go the grocery store to take my mind off Bella. I was sure Emmett wouldn't mind more food.

I got some food and the basics and started to check out. The check out lady was disgustingly flirtatious I was so creeped out but then I saw her. I knew it was Bella because of her amazing hair. I thought I was imagining things but it had to be her. I could have cried I was so happy. I was felling all these emotions again. All I could think about was trying to follow her. I needed to talk to her before I went crazy without her. I was starting to think I loved her. Yes I used the word Love. I was defiantly falling for her after only one meeting. I started to follow her but the disgusting flirty lady stopped me.

"Hey baby. I get off in an hour. Want to come over to my place for a little 'fun'?" I was appalled. I would never want to do that with her in a million years, in a billion years, never ever. She made me think of Bella. I wouldn't mind having some 'fun' with her. I shook my head to clear the inappropriate thoughts I was supposed to be a gentleman what would my mother think?

"Uh No never sorry." I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. I looked for Bella but she was already gone. I was disappointed but at least I knew she was close. I got back to Emmett's place. There was a note on the door.

_**Hello Eddie**_

_**I am spending the night with Rose**_

_**The house is yours for tonight**_

_**Don't do anything I wouldn't *wink***_

_**Your favorite brother,**_

_**EMMETT**_

I was really tired so I decided to lie down. Thinking about what Emmett said about not to do anything he wouldn't I didn't sleep on the couch. Who knows what he and Rose have done on it. All that night I dreamt about the beautiful Bella Swan.

**Bella's POV **

I had become really close with Alice, Rose, and Emmett. I felt like I had known them forever. Rose was right about Emmett thought. He never goes home. He says he doesn't like loneliness. I wondered about him sometimes.

Every night since the day I got there I dreamt of Edward Cullen. Not a moment had gone by that I didn't think of him. I hadn't told Alice, Rose, or Emmett about him. I didn't want to bother them with my hopeless dream of seeing him again. Every day I thought about his beautiful bronze hair, his deep emerald eyes, and his pale skin. He was amazing, a Greek God. Think about that made me depressed though. How could I ever think that someone so amazing as Edward would ever want me plain old Bella.

"Bella! Rosie and I have a surprise for you!" Crap! It's not that I didn't trust Alice and Rose I just hated surprises. The last time I got a so called 'surprise' was on my 21 birthday. Yes the day I was legally allowed to drink be came on of the worst days of my life. My friend Angela had attempted to throw me a surprise party but it didn't go to well. Let's just say that it started with my boyfriend making out with Laruen, the town slut, and ended with me breaking my wrist. I somehow managed to trip on thin air and fall on a down my steps in fury. Yeah Not the best birthday of my life. "Get you little butt down here" Alice yelled again. I must have spaced out. I wondered how long Alice was yelling.

"I'm coming!" I really hoped I wouldn't break anything this time. I walked into the living room and saw Alice and Rose sitting on the couch. "I'm here what are we doing?"

"SHOPPING AND MAKEOVERS" They sounded so happy. I on the other hand groaned. I hated shopping but in only the short time I lived there I learned to live with Alice and Rose you have to go shopping.

"Bella you have no choice. Just get in the car." Rose was pushing me out. Alice was already in the driver's seat. I guess Rose was right I didn't have a choice. I wondered where Emmett was. Usually anywhere Rose went Emmett would fallow like a puppy but today I hadn't seen him at all. I got in the back of the car. I would never sit in the front with Rose or Alice driving. It's not that they couldn't drive well its just that they drove way to fast for my liking. I liked to keep it below 80 mph but they liked to keep it above 80 mph. The whole ride all I could think about was Edward. The last couple of days have been even worst than before. I couldn't get him out of my head. He was driving me insane.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA" Alice was about 2 inches from my face screaming. I must have spaced out.

"Oh sorry I was thinking"

"Well were here!'' Rose was pulling on my arm. I got out and we started running towards the mall. Actually Rose and Alice were running I was falling. Why did they have to go so fast anyway? It's not like the mall was going anywhere.

Once we got inside Alice and Rose turned into animals. I had never seen anyone go so crazy of shopping before. They dragged me to at least 5 different stores. They said they needed to find my 'look'. I had no clue what my 'look' was but they seemed to know what it was.

We finally found a store that carried my 'look'. I couldn't even remember the stores name but we spent hours in there. Alice and Rose stuck me in a changing room and wouldn't let me out. I tried on at least 50 different outfits. We bought half of them. I tried to pay for some but Alice and Rose insisted they pay for it all.

Once we got I was put through more hours off torcher. I got a makeover.

"Bella hop in the shower!" Alice may be tiny but she was sure intimidating I got in the shower then they went to work on my hair. I started random small talk.

"Rose how did you meet Emmett?" I was so caught up in romance. I couldn't keep my mind off it. I really hoped I wasn't to annoying.

"Well I was working at the toy store, possibly the worst job ever, when I saw a man. He didn't exactly look like he belonged in a toy store. He was huge. I walked up to him and asked if he needed any help. He turned and looked to me with excitement in his eyes. I was used to guys looking at me all the time but what he said was shocking. He started bouncing and goes. 'Ooh Oh Um well do you have the new Power Ranger's toy?' I couldn't help but to laugh. This huge guy was jumping up and down asking for Power Rangers it was hysterical. Anyway we exchanged numbers and found out be both knew Alice and Jasper and met up at their wedding." I could just see Emmett jumping up and down begging for a toy. I tried to look at Alice but she was behind me but I could feel her stiffen up at the mention of Jasper. I wondered it she was okay. I was shocked when she started talk.

"I met Jasper at a bar. We both just got out of bad relationships and were drinking away our sorrows. We just seemed to click. We did everything together after that. He was always with me. Well until he left…" She trailed off I could see her silent tears falling. She sat down and Rose and I rushed over to her and comforted her. I found out Jasper would be home for good in December.

"Bella enough about me. What about you? Have you ever been in love?" ha I wish.

"No all my relationships have gone south. I did met a guy on my plane ride here. I don't want to talk about him I miss him." I felt so selfish for not telling them about Edward when Alice told me about Jasper but I just couldn't talk about him yet.

"You know you can tell us anything." I nodded "Okay lets get to making over" They messed with me for a good 4 hours. Then I got into my outfit. They put me in some dark wash skinny jeans and a fitted blue shirt. I had to admit I looked pretty good. No I looked Hot. I thanked them countless times but I wondered why they were dressing me up anyway.

"I don't know I just feel like something good is going to happen." As soon as she said this I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I walked to the front and opened it slowly. I wondered who would ring the doorbell. I knew if it was Emmett he would just burst through. Once I got the door open I saw a shocking sight.

"Edward?"

**Edward's POV **

I had spent the last couple of days walking around town in search for Bella. I sound crazy but I was. I was going to tell Emmett about her but he was home. He was always with Rose. I wished Jasper was home. I could tell Jasper anything but with Emmett it all goes in one ear and out the other. Emmett did however convince me to come with him to meet Rose's roommate.

I walked up to their front door. Emmett didn't come with me. I was kinda scared what if she didn't like me? Someone was opening the door very slowly. I wondered why. When they finally opened the door I was stunned.

"Bella?"

**A/N OMG (I never say that) You guys are so amazing. I got so many reviews and alerts AGAIN! I couldn't believe how amazing you guys are. I said that again. that's just how amazing you are. Hope you liked it. THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER AGAIN!!!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think. I love your reviews! You guys are so supportive. Tell me what you think. Press the green and white button. It's right there. \/ Press it. You know you want to. Come on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My social life has made a come back! I had a temporary break in my social life (Got Grounded) but it's back but I will still try to update every other day until I run out of my prewritten chapters. Then I will update once I can. I have them prewritten until chapter 12 because I have writers block but we'll worry about that when we get there. This chapter is kinda lame now that I re-read it but I cant change it now it wouldn't work right. So please try to enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Twilight but I do own the book. That counts for something right? No. Okay. : ( **

**Previous Chapter**

"**Edward?"**

"**Bella?" **

**Bella's POV**

Edward is here?! This isn't possible! I must be imagining things. I didn't care if he was real or I was just going crazy I ran up and gave him a huge hug.

"Well Hello to you too Bella!" I missed him so much. I didn't let go of him. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and I dug my head into his neck.

"I thought I would never see you again" I whispered.

"I know I should have gotten your phone number." HE WANTED TO SEE ME TOO!! My eyes started to swell up with tears. I wasn't sad. I was just so happy. I heard Alice and Rose run down the stairs but I didn't care.

"Bella you know Edward?" Alice asked. Alice knows Edward? Does Rose? Why did Edward come here? I was so confused but I thought now would be good time to get off Edward.

"Yeah I rode with him on the plane ride here. You know him?" How would Alice know him? He had never lived here.

"Yeah he's my brother." She said slowly, looking shocked. Edward is Alice's brother? That means he's Emmett's brother too. I was defiantly surprised.

"You're her brother!?!" I yelled, slightly angry. I wished I would have told I told Alice about Edward. I could have seen him a week ago.

"Yeah I am. So you're the new roommate Emmett talks about?" He was had seen Emmett since he'd I met him? Why didn't Emmett tell Alice their brother was in town. I didn't really car. I was to excited I was like Alice after she had 3 cups of coffee. I was literally bouncing up and down.

"Yup that's me!" I squealed. Edward engulfed me in another hug. I really liked hugging him. It just felt so natural, so right. I felt like I had known Edward of my entire life instead of just meeting him on a plane ride here. I looked at Alice and Rose. Alice looked overjoyed and Rose just looked flat out shocked. I was plain happy. I had Edward back. Well I didn't 'have' Edward but he was there.

"I saw you the other day!" Edward randomly exclaimed while spinning me around. How could he have seen me? I didn't see him. "At the grocery store" So I wasn't going crazy! I was even more excited.

"Edward we're taking Bella for a minute. Let her free!" The next thing I knew Alice was pulling me into her room. I felt sad that I had to leave Edward. I knew I had to stop thinking like this. I was becoming too attached. My heart was just going to get broken I was never like this. I never got attached to anything

"Bella do like Edward?" Rose asked. I was caught off guard. Did I like Edward? I defiantly liked him but exactly how much did I like him?. I thought about it for a minute. I thought about how I missed him so much and how I got so attached and how nice it felt to be in his arms. Yeah I did like him a lot. Way too much even. I didn't know if I could make words so I just nodded.

"YAY YOU LIKE MY BROTHER. YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED ONE DAY!" Whoa marriage! Alice was going a little too far but I liked the sound of it. I was getting out of hand too. I technically wasn't even his friend more like an acquaintance. We only saw each other for like a few hours. I knew I was just going to end up getting hurt.

"Come on Bella lets go before Alice starts planning your wedding or Edward has a panic attack because we took his girl"

"I'm not his girl" I said as Rose was dragging me once again back into the front room. I wished I was his girl but I wasn't. I saw him waiting in the same place I left him. He was running his fingers through his perfect copper hair. Once he saw me his eyes lit up. I hoped that some how he liked me like I liked him.

"Bella you look beautiful I forgot to tell you" He thought I looked beautiful? He was probably just telling me that to be nice. There was no way that with Alice and Rose in the room that anyone could think I was beautiful. None the less I was blushing like crazy now.

"Thank you" I muttered quietly looking at the ground. All of a sudden Emmett burst through the doors. I was glad he was there to relieve some of the tension.

"Eddie you're here! You told the girls!" What did Emmett mean? I guess we all looked shocked because Emmett explained "Eddie has been living with me for a week I couldn't tell anyone" I was a little up set that Emmett had not told us but I guess that Edward made him promise not to.

"Yeah Emmett thanks for letting it be a surprise." Edward was radiating with happiness. He was almost as happy as me. It was like we had been friends forever and had just been reunited. I wanted to talk about everything that's happened this week.

"So you met Bella. She's my new sister. I adopted her." I was laughing hysterically. Emmett had adopted me. I didn't know what to think. I guess I was now his sister. I guess that would be difficult to pursue a relationship with Edward. Emmett looked at me like I was stupid for laughing. I assumed he thought he sounded perfectly logical.

"Thank for adopting me." I said running over him and giving him a huge hug. Well I thought my hug was huge until Emmett hugged back making my hug feel inferior. He eventually let go and me and my inferior hugging abilities walked back over to Edward. When I did this Emmett gave Edward this weird look and I couldn't help but feel like I didn't know something.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Edward and I caught up a little but Emmett kept pulling Edward away from me and Alice and Rose were doing the same with me.

"Guys, why do you keep pulling me away from Edward!?!" I whined as I was dragged to Rose's room for the 3rd time. I thought they wanted me to get together with Edward. If they did, they defiantly weren't helping.

"Because Belly I know my brother. You two will go to fast. That wouldn't be any fun plus we don't want you to get hurt." I understood where they were coming from. We were going fast we barley knew each other but I was still kind of angry I wanted to see Edward. I wasn't stupid. I could handle myself with men. Well I couldn't really handle myself with them but I didn't think I would go to fast with Edward.

"I won't go to fast." I whispered.

"Yes you will Bella think about it. You have known him for what a week? And you only saw him for like 5 hours all week. You already act as if you two are best friends." Dang it, why did Rose have to be right? I didn't want to go fast with Edward. I wanted to savor all my time with him.

"I'm sorry." I was on the verge of tears. I was feeling so many things I didn't want to feel. Why couldn't life ever be easy?

**A/N that was short. Anyway please Review. I didn't get as many review last chapter. I think its because I didn't tell you I would love you if you review. You guys crave love. SO here I go. I will love you even longer than forever if you REVIEW. Lets try to get 10 more. That will bring my total to 55! Please REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N I KNOW I KNOW IM SORRY! I said I would update every other day but I got grounded again and this is my dad's off week and he hates Fanfiction I can update again tomorrow I promise. **

**(2 weeks later)**

"Let's go somewhere!" Alice said suddenly one day when all the boys were over. She always liked going places but it was like 6:30 p.m. She arranged for us to go out to eat. I didn't know how she made everyone agree. I guess that's just the power of Alice. We all got in Emmett's jeep and headed out.

**(At The restaurant) **

The restaurant was fairly upscale. I couldn't remember the name but I knew it was something Italian. We all sat down. Alice was on my right and Edward was on my left. I was overjoyed that I was sitting next to Edward I was probably 10 shades of red. I was so overwhelmed with emotions. I was happy. I was sad. I was confused. I was embarrassed. I didn't even understand half of what I was feeling. I knew it was Edward's fault though. He had me so confused. UGH.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a slightly familiar voice calling my name.

"Bella, Bella Swan is that you?" I looked up to see Mike Newton as our waiter. This was not going to be fun.

"Hey Mike. I didn't know you worked here." I said nervously. I was highly uncomfortable. I didn't know why but something about him just creeped me out.

"Yeah um so how about that date now." Blah, Blah, Blah discussing. No. Never. I wanted to scream and run away.

"No uh … No thanks. I'm here with my friends." I tried motioning to everybody but I was nervous so it just looked like I had a weird twitch. Maybe that would do a decent enough job at making Mike stay away.

"Oh I see may I take your order?" He said glaring at Edward the whole time. I didn't exactly understand but I went along with it. Plus I was really hungry and just wanted some freaking food I got angry when I was hungry. Alice and Emmett and Rose ordered the Fettuccini Alfredo while I ordered Pancetta Carbonara with bay spinach.

"I think I'll have what Bella's having" Edward ordered while glaring at Mike. I couldn't understand.

"That's great" Mike muttered and stomped off. God what's his problem?

"Ooh Eddie's JEALOUS!" Emmett shouted in the 4 star restaurant none the less. Then it all clicked. Mike was jealous of Edward. Edward was jealous of Mike. Over Me!. No, No that cant be true.

"Am Not"

"Are too"

"Am Not"

"Are too"

"Boys! Shut up! We are in a classy restaurant!" Rose hissed. I looked around. A lot of people were looking at us. That didn't help me, my cheeks were red enough already by now I was probably darker than the maroon table cloths.

"Bella bathroom now!" Alice whispered in my ear. Making me jump. We asked to be excused. Rose followed us soon after.

"Bella do you see how crazy Edward is for you. He was steaming with jealousy! I've got a plan!" I knew I was in trouble as soon as Alice said that. Rose was looking just as excited as Alice like she knew what Alice was thinking . I swear those two are telepathic.

"What do I have to do?" Is all I asked. I may have only known them for a week but I knew this was not going to be fun for everyone.

"One step at a time for now flirt with Mike like crazy but don't seem to desperate!" Alice was screeching. She was way to enthusiastic about this. Rose just looked like she was going to die trying to hold in her laughter.

"Got it I'll go back first." I walked out of the bathroom and sat back down. Mike had delivered our drinks already. Dang it I lost one chance to flirt. **(Lets pretend they ordered drinks cause I forgot k? Good: D)** I don't care how stupid that sounded. I really wanted to see if he actually did like me.

"Here's your drink Bella" Edward gave me my drink. I had ordered a Pepsi no ice. There was ice in my drink. I was pissed. I hate ice. I started scowling at my drink. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were cracking up.

"What?" I did not find this funny. Ice sucks.

"You. Look… hilarious" Emmett was pointing now. I was so embarrassed. I just shut up and looked at my drink. Then I got inspiration for my evil little plan. I suddenly got up a started walking toward where the waiters where at. I heard the boys wondering where I was going but I didn't care.

"Hey Mike right?" I asked trying and failing to sound super sexy but hey it was working.

"Yeah. What's up?" He said leaning in to me. I was discussed. He was practically looking down my shirt. What a perv! But he was part of my plan none the less.

"Could you come with me?" I tried sounding sexy again. I even batted my eyes for no reason. You could say I was proud of myself but how could I not be.

"Anytime babe" Gross. UGH. I wanted to shout. I had to remind myself constantly that this was for Edward. I grabbed his grimy hand and started pulling him towards our table gracefully. I found it a miracle that I could ever use the word gracefully to describe myself but I was freaking determined. I noticed Alice and Rose were back at the table. They would be proud. Once I came into view of the table I saw Edward's jaw drop. I wondered if it was working.

"There is ice in my soda could you please get me a new one. I mean I don't want to seem rude or high maintenance but I just don't like ice. I am really sorry." I was not sorry I just hated ice. I thought rambling would look like I was 'dazzled' by him.

"Don't be sorry I'll be right back." He grabbed my drink and before I knew it he was back with a soda no ice. "Here you go. If you need ANYTHING else don't be afraid to ask." He winked and I noticed his double meaning of anything. GROSS. I had a feeling I wouldn't need anything at all! I saw Alice quickly moving her little fingers under the table. I got her text message instants later.

**~~~~TEXT~~~~~~~**

**Bells, **

**That was amazing **

**You're a great actress I had no clue**

**Step One complete**

**Now to gauge reactions**

**: D :D :D :D Alice **

**~~~~DONE~~~~~~~~**

Before I even had a change to gauge reactions Mike was back. He just wouldn't leave would he? He had our food though so I couldn't hold too much of a grudge. I love food!

"Here's your food" He said winking again. I wondered briefly if there was something in his eyes or he was trying to be sexy. Either way I was grossed out.

"Thank you again Mike" I said looking up between my eyelashes.

"No problem. Here are some extra napkins" He gave me a pile of napkins and walked away. I looked closer at the napkins and noticed all of them had his number written on them. I laughed. Can anyone say desperate?

"Anyone want a napkin." I said throwing the napkins all over the table. I made sure to keep one and put it in my pocket for effect.

"No" Edward said sullenly. What crawled up his butt?

"So Bella are you going to call Mike? He seems nice. Who knows might he might make a nice boyfriend." Alice said giving me the just-play-along look the whole time.

"I don't know I might call. I mean he does seem nice, oh and cute too." I looked over at Edward. He looked like he was going to puke. I wondered if he was actually sick. I started to worry.

"You can't Bella." So much for being worried. Who did he think he was telling me what to do?

"Why not? When did you start controlling who I can and can't date?" My voice was rising. I was pist off. I can do what ever I want! I really liked Edward but one thing I can't stand is people telling me I can't do something.

"Just please" He looked really sad. I shouldn't have yelled. I felt really bad.

"Edward I…" Before I could utter an apology. He got up and ran outside.

**A/N I didn't got 60 reviews but not many alerts. I was sappy (AMIXTURE OF SAD AND HAPPY) Please review. I would love you forever and always and I wouldn't just say it and take it back like Joe Jonas (ha-ha Taylor Swift Joke )Go listen to Forever & Always by T Swift and Heartbeat by stero skyline and REVIEW. Please!!!!! I need your opinion!!!!! I don't know whether to continue once I reach Chapter 11!!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me what to do. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N I know I said that I would update yesterday but my internet was broken. Its fixed now so you can enjoy this chapter**

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella come around the corner with the waiter Mike or Mick or whatever. My jaw dropped. They were holding hands. He was holding hands with my Bella. Wait my Bella I was getting a little ahead of myself. Bella sat back down and couldn't look away from her.

"There is ice in my soda could you please get me a new one. I mean I don't want to seem rude or high maintenance but I just don't like ice. I am really sorry." Did she like him? She was blushing. I felt extremely jealous.

""Don't be sorry I'll be right back." What? He didn't even tell her sorry for screwing up her order. My mother told me how to treat a lady. I guess his mom didn't. Before I could even speak my disapproval he was back with Bella's soda.

"Here you go. If you need ANYTHING else don't be afraid to ask." I noticed his double use of the word anything. I wanted to scream 'DON'T WORRY SHE WONT' but I didn't. I just sat there like a good boy instead of doing what I should have and beat the crap out of him.

"Here's your food" HE'S BACK! this kid could not stay away. I swear I saw him wink. If I could prove he did he would not be alive to prove he didn't.

"Thank you again Mike" Bella said looking up between her eyelashes. She looked so hot.

"No problem. Here are some extra napkins" Bella looked at all the napkins and laughed. He laugh was so beautiful. It was like music. I wondered what she could be laughing at.

"Anybody want a napkin?" She asked still laughing. I saw her put one of the napkins in her pocket. Why would she do that? I looked closer at the napkins and noticed all of them had Mike's number on them. Why did she put it in her pocket? She couldn't actually be interested in him could she? I was so confused.

"No" I answered in a sullen voice. I was pretty sure that it was a rhetorical question but I answered.

"So Bella are you going to call Mike? He seems nice. Who knows might he might make a nice boyfriend." Ah my wonderful sister – SHUT UP! Bella couldn't date Mike. She just couldn't. She was supposed to date me not that wrenched boy. I looked at Bella. She looked happy. She wasn't going to ask him was she?

"I don't know I might call. I mean he does seem nice, oh and cute too." SHE COULDN'T. SHE COULDN'T. SHE JUST COULDN'T. Mike was horrible. He didn't even say sorry. What kind of gentleman did that?

"You can't Bella" I knew that probably won't persuade her but I could try. I just couldn't let her go out with him.

"Why not? When did you start controlling who I can and can't date?" She was right. I knew she was. I was in way to deep. I was in love with Isabella Swan. I hadn't even known her for 2 months but I was head over heels for her.

"Just please" I was so depressed. I had to get out.

"Edward I…" Before she could say any more I ran away. I burst through the doors and into the parking lot. I didn't know where I was going but I had to leave. I had to get away from Bella before I got any deeper.

"EDWARD!" I heard Bella yell. I decided to stop. I needed to confront her. Bella came running up to me. She lunged at me well actually she fell towards me. I caught her. She looked really angry.

"What the hell was that? Huh? Do you realize you made me run? I hate to run! Do you realize that you about gave me a heart attack? Do you realize I was afraid? Do you?" She started off yell but ended crying. I felt horrible for making her cry. I gave her a hug. She was trying to hide her tears but she couldn't.

"Shh Bella it's okay" Her sobs were becoming litter now. "Bella I'm sorry" I knew sorry wouldn't make everything better but I wished it did. "Bella I…" I wanted to say Bella I couldn't let you go out with Mike because I love you but I didn't think new was the best time to express my love. So I lied. "I knew Mike in high school. He never knew how to treat a lady. That's why I didn't want you to call. I couldn't see you get hurt." I felt horrible for lying but what else could I do.

"Really" No

"Yes really" I am such a liar. I am horrible at it to. How is she still believing me? Maybe she trusts people too easily? I could see that with Bella. She wears her heart and emotions on her sleeve.

"You care about me?" Of course I cared about her. How could she think that I would ever not? I looked down at her. She had finally stopped crying but her eyes were still red and puffy. She was like an angel but everything she said confused me.

"Of course I care about you Bella" I love you I added mentally.

**Bella's POV**

"Of course I care about you Bella" Well at least he cared about me. I didn't know if he liked me. I actually doubted he did.

"Um do we have to go back inside? Could we just hang out here?" Yeah we were in the parking lot. Yeah I was hungry but I just wanted to hang out there with Edward.

"You want to hang out in a parking lot? You cease to amaze me Bella" He laughed his wonderful musical laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Let's play 10 questions!" I suddenly shouted. I thought it would be a good way to get to know Edward better. "I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Brown" I wondered why brown

"What's your favorite color?" Uh-oh I felt my cheeks get redder.

"It changes from day to day." Nice save Bella.

"What is it today?" Not going to happen Edward.

"Nope. My turn." What was I going to ask? Hum

"What's your full name?" I am horrible at this game.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. So what's your favorite color today?" Dang I hoped he forgot.

"Green" I answered almost too quickly. I hope he didn't catch that I aid it because of his eyes. We went on and on with this game for what seemed like forever. I didn't find out much. I was too much of a chicken to ask any juicy questions. He did ask if I had ever had a boyfriend. I answered truthfully and said no. He didn't believe me. I didn't see why.

"We should probably go inside now" Why did he want to leave me? I thought he only saw me as friend.

"Probably" We got up inside when I was side tackled by a little pixie (aka Alice).

"BELLA!! We ATE YOUR FOOD. DON'T BE MAD. OH AND ASSWARD WHY'D YOU RUN AWAY. COULDN'T TAKE THE MIGHTY WRATH OF LITTLE Bella? Huh" Alice reached out her hand and slapped him in the face. Ouch that had to hurt. He kinda dissevered it for what he did though.

"Alice! What was that for? He said sorry. He was just protecting me. He knew Mike in high school. Oh and I'm bigger than you little Alice." Shouldn't Alice know Mike if Edward did they were the same age right?

"Oh well sorry Edward." She said not even bothering to look at him. "Let's go Bella" We are filed in the car and started home. Emmett made us play this stupid car game. We each had to pick a color of a car and count how many times I we saw that color car. I picked white and saw 26. Emmett picked purple and saw 1. Rose saw 7 silver. Alice saw 21 red and Edward saw 17 blue. I was so happy when we got home.

"Edward could I talk too you for a minute" Alice asked. She better not tell him anything.

**A/N Okay so you guys are officially amazing! Your reviews mean so much to me. I am trying to continue after chapter 11 my block is slightly going away. Anyway Review. You know the drill. Please I want to hear what you like or don't. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

**A/N Hey so thanks for being so supportive. I'm in kinda of bad mood because my Lit teacher pretty much said I sucked at writing. :( So I need reinforcement to keep going. (More A/N at bottom) This is a little rushed but that's the way I rool. The next chapter is slower but I like fastness. **

"Edward could I talk to you for a minute" My little sister asked in her most intimidating fashion. I wondered what she could want to talk about. Bella. That was the only reason Alice would ever confront me. Well the only new reason.

"After you favorite sister!" She led me out onto the back patio. Where no one could here my screams. Okay maybe I was exaggerating but Alice could be rather frightening.

"It's about Bella" Oh how did I guess? I wonder.

"What about Bella?"

"You haven't told her!" What haven't I told Bella? I've told her everything. Right?

"Haven't told her what?" I was honestly confused.

"You idiot think!" Alice was yelling in my face. What haven't I told Bella???? Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP. I haven't told Bella I'm a prince. CRAP. How could I have forgot. I'm just always in a different world with her. When I'm with Bella I don't care that I'm a prince. I guess Alice saw the realization and horror on my face because she spoke up.

"Yeah I guess you remembered. When are you going to tell her?" How could I tell her? What if this changed everything?

"I don't know if I can? Why didn't you tell her?" I didn't want to push this all off on Alice but I wasn't the only one who could have told Bella.

"Me? Edward, Carlisle and Esme adopted me. Don't you remember? I guess you were young. I'm not even royal at all." Oh that's true. I forgot Alice was adopted. She just seemed like blood related family. Emmett wasn't in line I for the throne either. He was Esme's child from a past relationship.

"How did you figure out I hadn't told Bella?" I couldn't see any signs that said I hadn't told her.

"She said you said you went to school with Mike. If she knew you were a prince she would have known that we didn't go to public school" Ah true. I knew I had to tell Bella sometime but I didn't know how.

"Alice I know I need to tell her but I really like her. I um well I like her lot and I don't want to ruin this. I don't want to ruin our relati I mean friend ship" I almost said relationship. Crap. This was not going great. I thought this was going to be a harmless confrontation between myself and my sister about her best friend and my soon-to-be girlfriend. Wait soon-to-be girlfriend. I might have been getting a little ahead of myself.

"OOH you like her like that! Oh okay I get it I get it. Okay well I don't know how you are going to tell her but you have until Christmas. We are going to see Esme and Carlisle and Bella is either coming as your friend or girlfriend whatever or she's coming as my best friend. Anyway either way she's coming so I would tell her before she finds out any other way." That sure puts a pressure on things. I had 4 days to tell Bella I was a crown prince. I wondered how she would take it. I can tell by only knowing her for a short while that she takes big new slightly or that's what she shows. I wondered if she would hate me for not telling her. I really hoped she wouldn't. I walked downstairs and saw Bella lying on the couch. I was going to tell her right then and there but I noticed there was one reason I could not. She was fast asleep. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, so perfect. I stared at her for who knows how long. She began to roll around and I didn't want her falling of. She looked uncomfortable anyway. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I ran into Rose on my way. She looked confused so I decided to explain.

"She fell asleep on the couch. She looked uncomfortable. Don't tell her in the morning. I don't want her to feel awkward." I looked down at Bella with so much admiration. I couldn't believe something so perfect was in my arms. I looked back up at Rose. She had a huge smile on her face. I was confused but I honestly didn't care. I just kept walking. I put Bella down and covered her up. I sat in her room for a while just watching her sleep. She was so intriguing.

"Edward" She spoke so clearly I thought she had woken up but when I looked at her closer I realized she was still deep asleep. So she was dreaming about me? I was so excited. I dreamt about her every night but it thrilled me to think she dreamt about me. I had to leave the room before I woke her up to ask her if she was really dreaming about me. I was to tried to drive home and Emmett was with Rose so I just crashed on the same couch Bella was on. I could still feel the heat from her body. I couldn't sleep. I could only think of Bella.

**Bella's POV **

I woke up the next morning to the light shining trough my window. I was confused at first. I didn't remember falling asleep in my bed. The last thing I remembered was lying on the couch waiting for Edward to get done talking to Alice. I realized I must have fallen asleep on the couch and someone must have carried me to bed. I went down stairs fully intent on figuring out who had carried me to bed but Edward distracted me. He was making breakfast. Pancakes to be exact. They looked really good.

"Do you want any?" He asked. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I hated mornings. He served me up a plate on chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite. I went to town on those things. I finished 3 in 6 minutes.

"These are delicious I didn't know you could cook." What guys could cook? Could Edward get any better? Let's see he is a perfect gentleman, he's gorgeous, he's good at everything, he's protective, and now he can cook. It couldn't be fair for one person to be so amazing at everything.

"My mom taught me. She taught Alice and Emmett too but I guess that they didn't really learn. I think it's best to keep them away from anything I eat any way." Edward said chuckling. I loved when he laughed. I felt all warm inside. He made me feel so perfect.

"Agreed" I looked up at Edward. He looked troubled. His eyes met mine and a huge goofy smile spread across his face. I wondered for a moment if I did the same thing to him as he did to me. There was no way I could. I locked eyes with him again. There were so many emotions running through his eyes. He just looked confused. I wanted to help for some reason.

"Bella? Do you mind if I bring you somewhere?" He said nervously. Was I making clam Edward Cullen nervous? More importantly was Edward Cullen asking me on a date?

"Sure why not?" I didn't want to sound overexcited just incase this was considered a date. We walked to his car and drove silently for about 5 minutes. He looked determined and unsure. I had no clue where we were going but I didn't care. He suddenly stopped in front of a boardwalk. It was so pretty He still silently got out and opened my door for me like always. He grabbed my hand and walked over to the center of the boardwalk.

"Edward is something wrong? You look sick. Maybe we should go home." All the color had drained from his face. His eyes were bugged out and he was shaking. He really looked sick. He wasn't the handsome calm man I loved

"No I'm fine. I just have to tell you something and I don't know how to say it." That kinda scared me. I always thought the worst. I was paranoid like that.

"Aw man. You didn't take me here to tell me I'm dieing or that you're a serial killer and took me here to kill me then through me in the ocean and tell everybody I fell with would be reasonable if they knew me at all." I rambled. This finally brought a chuckle out of him. I was glad my death brought a laugh to him.

"Silly Bella I would be much more distraught if I knew you were dieing and I could never kill you." He said still laughing. I was glad to see him smiling even if he was talking about my death.

"Edward you can tell me anything. Since I'm not dieing." I said almost serious

"Bella I have to tell you something very important." He firmly squeezed my hand in his. It felt so perfect. I felt safe.

"Go ahead" I was unsure what he was going say.

"Bella I'm a prince" WHAT! HOLY CRAP! No freaking way! He can't be serious. He is just a normal man. A normal man I was in love with. I was not in love with a prince. I couldn't be I was just plain Bella. I couldn't have any chance with him if he was royal.

"Seriously?" He nodded. 'Crap I'm in love a prince" was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

**A/N Okay so yeah. I'm sad. Do you think I can write? I hope so. I sound like I'm bragging but I'm not. SO any way tell me what you think of the chapter and my writing style. I'll LYLASOB (Love you like a sister or brother) if you do. Please review I really want to make it to 100 before my tenth chapter. I would need a lot to reach that. it's just a goal. PLEASE REVIEW**

**\/\/\/\/\/PRESS IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO \/\/\/\/\/\/**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N AW thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! You brightened my day!! I wanted to just print them out and hand them in to my teacher. I'm glad you like my story!!! I made it to 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much. My goal was 100 by chapter 10 but it's only chapter 8! So anyway Bella knows Edward's little secret. How will she take it? Who knows? Well I do but that doesn't count!**

**Edward's POV **

I knew I shouldn't have told Bella I was a prince. As soon as I told her she went down. I caught her before she hit the ground. I noticed she was passed out. I started freaking out. I was screaming for a doctor. No one even looked at me. I wish I had taken the medical classes like Carlisle had suggested. I wondered when she was going to wake up. I really didn't want to hurt her. Why was I so stupid? I shouldn't focus on that. I needed to focus on Bella. I called up Alice. (**A/N Sorry that sounds really stupid but I wanted you to understand Edward is confused scared flustered and nervous) **

**(Edward)**

(Alice)

"**Alice I told Bella"**

"Yes! How did she take it?"

"**That's why I called she kinda passed out. I'm going insane help me." **

"Okay Edward clam down. Breathe. It's going to be okay she probably just got a little over whelmed"

"**What do I do?"**

"Drive her home"

"**Okay"**

I hung up and picked up Bella. I carried her to my car and buckled her up. She still didn't wake up. God I needed help. We got to the apartment and I got her out. Alice rushed to my side. We lied her down on her bed and tried to wake her up.

"Bella? Please wake up. Come on" I said shaking her. It was useless. I was so worried.

"Let me try." Alice said calmly. It looked like she was preparing to do some acting.

"ISABELLA SWAN GET YOUR ASS UP. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING. OH AND EDWARD LOVES YOU. HE'S PURPOSING. THE RINGS PRETTY." I was frozen. Because what Alice was saying might happen one day. I kept thinking about the future and I only knew he for a couple of weeks or so. "I WANT TO BUY YOUR DRESS." Alice sounded demonic. It was scary.

"I'm up." Bella screamed suddenly. She sat bolt up strait and looked at me.

"Why are you purposing? Are we even dating?" She sounded confused.

"That's just Alice trying to wake you up." I said most likely blushing. I was turning to Bella blushing at every comment but where we dating. Our relationship was highly confusing.

"Oh" She said almost sadly. I wondered if she would ever say yes. "You're really a prince?" I nodded "So Alice, are you and Emmett royal too?" She looked really confused.

"No. Carlisle and Esme adopted me when I was a baby. Emmett was Esme's child from a past relationship. So Eddie here is the only really royal one." Alice said punching me in the arm. Bella kept nodding and Alice kept talking. "Has he asked you too Christmas with our family yet?" Bella shook her head. "Ask her" Alice growled.

"Bella would you like to go to Christmas with our family? We leave in 3 days." I asked praying that she would say yes.

"Yes" Bella murmured.

"Yay! Bella we have to pack! Oh yes! Carlisle and Esme will love you. Thank you Edward!'" Alice squealed.

"Alice before we pack I need to talk to Edward!" Bella said still quiet. I wondered if something was wrong. I wondered if I was in trouble.

"Surrrrre! I understand. Don't do anything Emmett wouldn't!" Alice winked and skipped away laughing.

"Edward? I'm confused. I think my brain is over loaded." I completely understood. Sometimes my brain didn't even want to process that I was a prince. I liked to forget sometimes.

"Ask anything you want" I didn't really know what else to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded so sad. I felt horrible. Why didn't I tell her when I started having feelings for her?

"I really don't know. When I first met you on the plane I was running away from my country. I wanted to be a normal. I just wanted to be Edward Cullen I didn't want to be Edward Cullen: Crown Prince. I'm really sorry. I should have told you. I really should have. Please forgive me." I didn't know what to say after that. I just really hoped she would forgive me.

**Bella's POV**

I understood Edward's reasoning but I didn't know if I should forgive him. He didn't exactly hide the fact that he was a prince. He just did tell me he was. I mean it's not like I was his girlfriend. He wasn't obligated to tell me. I guess I just hoped he would tell me those kinda things. I mean I told him everything. I wasn't really mad I was more disappointed.

"I forgive you." I didn't know if I really meant it. I just wanted to make Edward happy.

"I have another question. Will your parents like me?" I sounded like a small child but I was nervous. I mean this wasn't just any parents these were the king and queen.

"Bella they will be overjoyed your there and they will love you." Even with Edward's reassurance I was still nervous. I mean who wouldn't be nervous meeting the freaking queen and king. Not people you meet every day. What if they didn't approve of me? What if they said I could never see Alice or Emmett again? What if I could never see Edward again?

"Thank you" I said wrapping my arms around Edward. He was shocked at first but soon he loosened up and hugged me back. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I looked up at him. Our lips were inches apart. He looked so kissable. I thought back to Alice's plan. I had to leave him wanting more.

I leaned in a little closer, if possible and whispered. "Well got to go pack!" I skipped away. Once I was far enough away I looked back to see Edward standing in the exact place I left him looking completely dazed.

I ran back to my room and grabbed my cell phone. I had a text from Alice saying she went to Emmett's were so I assumed Edward would just leave since no one was home. I called my mother. I remembered my promise to my mother to call her everyday. I felt really bad for only calling her 3 times.

"Bella sweetheart I thought you forgot about me. How are you?" I felt so guilty not calling her but I was so caught up in Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett and my new life that I had completely forgotten.

"I'm fine mom. I'm sorry I haven't called."

"Well that's okay so have any boys caught your eye. Do I smell a new son? Or better yet grandchildren." I grimaced at the mention of grandchildren but immediately thought of Edward. He had certainly caught my eye to say the least.

"Yeah someone has certainly caught my eye but don't be expecting any wedding bells anytime soon he doesn't think of me like that." I wished Edward thought of me in that way but look at him then look at me. There is no way I could compare. Edward dissevered better than me. I needed to get over him but I couldn't. He stole my heart.

"Oh don't worry baby. He'll come around. Why don't you tell me about him?" Oh great this is going to be fun. I knew my mom would love Edward if they met.

"Mom you would love him. He's sweet and caring, a little over protective, he catches me when I fall, he's beautiful, very fit, he has chivalry, and I am completely in love with him." I wanted to add he's a prince to my never ending list but I didn't think that was my secret to tell.

"He sounds like a keeper. He'll fall for you." Yeah right.

"Oh mom I forgot I'm going to my friend's parent's house for Christmas in Moons it's a small country just outside England." I felt bad for not visiting my parents over the holidays but I was not about to pass up an opportunity to go somewhere with Edward. I hoped my mom would understand.

"Okay I have a question. Is it your boy's parents?"

"Yeah" I said dreamingly.

"Have fun in Moons darling. I heard their king and queen are very welcoming and kind and their prince is a bachelor. So if this boy doesn't work out you can try for the prince." When my mother said that I thought I was going to past out. I wanted to scream he's the prince but I didn't.

"Thanks mom. I got to go. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too dear. Buh-bye"

**Edward's POV**

I walked upstairs after Bella left me shocked in the living room. I was glad she had forgiven me but she left me all alone. So I had to go find her. I went to her down the hall and heard her voice coming from her room. I realized she was on the phone. I didn't want to interrupt her but I did want to hear what she was talking about. Listening in wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Yeah someone has certainly caught my eye but don't be expecting any wedding bells anytime soon he doesn't think of me like that." No! she likes someone. I was devastated. I bet it was that stupid waiter Mike. I changed my mind listening in can hurt. I didn't want to hear anymore but I couldn't bare to walk away so I kept my ear to the door.

"Mom you would love him. He's sweet and caring, a little over protective, he catches me when I fall, he's beautiful, very fit, he's chivalrous, and I am completely in love with him." I should have stopped listening. I did not want to hear that she was in love with someone else. I wondered who she was talking about. He catches her when she falls. Who could have caught her when she falls I have been with her all the time. I was the only person I thought of that caught her. **(Ha-ha I love how stupid he is) **If Mike touched her at all I will kill him even if he was helping her not hit the ground and if he let her fall I would have killed him too.

"Oh mom I forgot I'm going to my friend's parent's house for Christmas in Moons it's a small country just outside England." Okay now this is me. I couldn't wait to spend a week with Bella. But I hated that it had to be in the palace where I had to be serious and princely.

"Yeah" She sighed into the phone giving me the chills

"Thanks mom. I got to go. Love you. Bye"

"I love you too" I whispered into the door. I knew her words were directed towards me but I would replay them in my head repeatedly as if they were. I sounded as if I was a crazy person. I was crazy over Bella. I was about to knock on the door when Bella opened it. Awkward.

"Edward what are you still doing here?"

"Well know one else was here so I came to see you. I didn't think about leaving." Leaving probably would have been the most logical thing to do but when I was around Bella I was never logical.

**(2 days later) **

Everyone was gone yet again. I swear they were setting us up because I was over at Bella's yet again. She was in the hallway vacuuming and I was sitting on the couch. It was I weird moment. I hadn't been home in days. It was like I lived there. Bella stopped vacuuming and walked over in front of me. She spread her legs out and put her hands on her hip. She looked incredibly sexy. It was highly uncomfortable.

"Why are you still at my house?" She asked. That was a really good question. Why was I still there? I knew why I was really there. I wanted to stay with her but I couldn't tell her that. I needed to lie!

"No one's at my house. Em, Rose, and Alice are all out planning the wedding or something like that." My lie was amazing! I think they actually were planning the wedding.

"Oh. Well I'm going out to eat. You coming?" Bella was a fast forgiver. I thought she would hate me forever for not telling her. I couldn't believe she was fine just like that. I wondered if she could ever be normal.

"Sure I'll come but I'm driving."

"That's fine I don't have a car anyway." God I am so stupid. How did I never notice this? I would have to work on this. I think a Mercedes Guardian would be nice. It's safe. She needs to be safe. Maybe a nice red Ferrari. She'd look hot in that.

"We'll have to work on that." Bella seemed to ignore my comment. She picked up her purse and locked the door. I ran out to my car and opened her door for her.

"You don't have to do that every time I get in."

"But I want to. My mother taught me to have manners. I'm supposed to behave princely." I said once I got into the drivers seat. I looked at Bella. She looked like she had just screwed something up. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the prince thing again. I was just trying to be funny.

"Oh sorry I keep forgetting that." She was slowly turning bright red. I felt bed for bringing it up.

"It's okay I sometimes forget too."

**A/N I don't know why but this chapter just seems off. Does anyone else think that? Please REVIEW. Do it! Please!!! Lets try for 10 reviews! PLEASE**

**\/\/\/\/REVIEW\/\/\/\/ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**A/N ooh I love this chapter it is defiantly my favorite! It's fluffy at first but then it gets shocking. :o Well see for yourself**

**Bella's POV **

I felt really bad for forgetting about Edward's secret. I needed to convince myself Edward was a prince. It was hard even to say it in my head. It was so weird. Plus it made me feel self conscious. I mean I was completely in love with him and he was the f***ing prince of Moons. He could be king and I could never be a queen. It's not like I would ever get the chance. Edward doesn't like me anyway. It was nice of him to be nice about the whole ordeal though.

"So where are we eating?" He asked once we reached downtown. Shit I forgot about the food problem. I was just going to go to McDonalds. I can't bring a PRINCE to McDonalds! Where could we go? Forks isn't exactly thriving with 5 star restaurants. I was so confused. I had no clue had to answer his question.

"Is something wrong?" God did he have to ask all the hard questions?

"Well I don't know where to bring you to eat." I shouldn't have answered that question truthfully. Sometimes people should lie. I'm just horrible at it.

"Bella I don't care were we eat. I don't want to be treated like a prince. This is why I didn't tell you. I want to be normal Bella."

"Is McDonalds okay?" I asked completely humiliated.

"McDonalds is great" I looked up at him to see if he was serious. He had a huge smile on his face. I loved that smile. We drove to the nearest McDonalds and placed our orders. I got chicken nuggets and fries and Edward got a double cheese burger with extra pickles. Eww I hate pickles. We decided to sit in the play place much to my suggestion.

"We didn't have to sit in here." I told him over the screaming of the little children. I didn't know why I always wanted to sit in the play place. I guess it's because I love kids.

"Yeah well you were so happy I couldn't crush you're spirit." I frowned a little at the idea of him only sitting in there to make me happy. "Really Bella I don't mind. I grew up with Emmett." True. Emmett was an eight year old stuck in a 25 year old's body. I nodded and ate my food. I was really hungry I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I was almost done stuffing my face when Edward grabbed my hand and started tugging my arm.

"Edward what do you want?" I sounded like a mother annoyed with her son.

"I'm done let's play." He said pointing to the play place. There was no way I was getting in that. I started shaking my head violently.

"I am not getting in that." I hadn't played on one of those since I was 11 and the last time I did I ended up breaking my arm in the process.

"Please Bella.'" He begged. He looked so cute. I couldn't say no. He was to damn adorable.

"Fine." I gave in way to easily. He pulled me over to the mat were you take off your shoes and started taking off his shoes. I followed suit. We're adults even allowed in that thing. I didn't care. As long as Edward was going so was I.

Once out shoes were off we walked over to the entrance. It was the kind where you have to climb over platforms to get to the top. We made it through those in a breeze. Next was a mesh tunnel. I started and Edward followed me. I started freaking out. I told him not to come because the mesh would break and we would plummet to our death. He just chuckled and waited. I made it across and told him he could come now. Then we went to a tunnel. We started going up but I couldn't make it.

"Are you okay?" Edward said while still chuckling. I pouted I hated when he made fun of me.

"I can't make it up. My socks won't hold on to these stupid grippes." I kept slipping and falling back down to Edward. Not that I minded falling into Edward's arms but it was frustrating. I finally got it. I got to the top and did a little victory dance.

"Congratulations" He said smugly I moved over a little and Edward was up the tunnel in a second.

"You suck." I looked around a noticed we had to go down one of those dark slides. I hated those things.

"Edward I am not going down that" I said pointing at the slide

"We really don't have a choice. It'll be fine. I'll go first." He sat on the slide and went down. I decided it could be that bad so I went down. It was to fast and dark. I knew I hated those things for a reason. It was spiny and terrifying. Not soon enough I saw the light at the end. Edward was in the middle of the light. He caught me at the end and spun me around. We got oh's and ah's from all of the parents. I had never been so happy in my life.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Edward said putting my back down on the ground. I instantly missed

"It was terrifying. I hated it. Well until the end." The end was well worth the horrible ride.

"Well I had fun." He said as we were walking out. I truly had fun to. I was about tell him how much fun I had but I didn't see the curb. I being the klutz I am tripped. Edward was to far away to catch me this time. My head hit the ground hard and then my body followed. I forgot how to move.

"Edward!" I screamed. Suddenly a car was coming strait at me. I shouldn't have been so surprised it was a McDonald's parking lot after all. It was coming so fast. I knew this was the end. I didn't even tell Edward I loved him. I was blinded by the bright lights and the next thing I knew Edward had pulled me back on the sidewalk. He saved my life. He was my knight in shining armor.

"You saved me." I muttered. I was in so much pain but I was overwhelmed with happiness. Edward risked his own life to save mine. Idiot! He was the PRINCE his life was way more valuable than mine. He was so stupid. At first I was happy but by now I was more like angry but still relieved.

"Bella please don't move. I'm calling the ambulance. They're on their way. I think you might have a concussion. Does anything else hurt really badly?" Was he crazy? Everything hurt like hell. I felt like crap. My head did hurt the worst though that and my wrist. I was really sleepy.

"My head and my wrist hurt the most but I'm really tired. Let me lie down." I wasn't tired before I fell why was I now? I was so confused which made my head hurt even more. I wanted to just lie on Edward's shoulder and take a nice long nap. He could drive me home and it would all be okay. But no one could allow that could they?

"No. Bella you can't go to sleep. The ambulance is almost here. Just promise me you wont fall asleep." Why couldn't I fall asleep? God I was so tired. But I had to promise. Edward was just saved my life. I couldn't just say I was going to sleep when he risk his life for me. This was his only request.

"I promise." By this time a crowd was surrounding me. They were asking if I was okay or if I needed help. Edward assured them I was fine. I looked up at him and smiled weekly. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. We sat there in comfortable silence until the ambulance came. The paramedics put me on a stretcher and loaded me up. I did not want to leave Edward. They kept insisting he not ride with us.

"Edward! Edward! Ride with us." I was not going to a hospital without Edward right by my side. I hated hospitals. They were creepy. Who knows how many people have died there and it just smelt like sick people. I needed Edward to feel remotely okay with going to a hospital. I shuddered at the word.

"Sorry miss but he can't ride with us." My eyes widened with anger. Who did they think they were to tell me that the man who just saved my life couldn't ride in the ambulance with me. He was a prince. He will rule a country one day but he couldn't ride with me. to say I was furious was and understatement. I started throwing a fit.

"HE JUST RISKED HIS LIFE BY PULLING ME OUT OF THE PATH OF A SPEEDING CAR! HE IS RIDING WITH ME DAMMIT. IF HE ISN'T RIDING IN THIS AMBULANCE I AM NOT EITHER." I was thrashing around on my stretcher. The paramedic looked shocked. They were ready to go but I was not leaving without Edward. Edward was standing in front of the ambulance looking shocked, scared, worried, and pained at the same time. I wanted him to smile. I wanted him to look me in the eyes and say everything was going to be okay but instead he looked like he was about to cry. Did he get hurt saving me? The paramedics finally let him in. He sat down next to me. I felt a little better. They started checking me out. Edward was right with his assumption that I had a concussion. I also sprained my left wrist. As we got closer to the hospital my breathing started to hitch. Edward immediately grabbed my right hand. His hand was so warm. The electricity that always followed through me when we touched was extremely relaxing now. We pulled into the hospital and Edward had to go inside. I almost cried when he let go of my hand. I missed the heat and the electricity. I was too focused on missing Edward to realize what was going on that and I had a concussion so I was kinda dazed. The next thing I remembered I was in my hospital room. It smelt horrible like nasty hospitals. Edward was waiting in the chair at the end of the bed.

"Hey" I whispered on my way to the bed. The nurse was staring at Edward. No she was more like undressing him with her eyes. I was furious. He was here with me. She wasn't even that pretty. Well guess some people could think she was but she was completely fake, fake hair, fake nose, fake boobs. Edward couldn't find her attractive. Could he? The fake nurse what's her name left with a wink to Edward. After a few minutes Edward decided to talk.

"Bella I'm so sorry." He said almost in tears. What could he possible be sorry for? He saved my life. I owed him everything. He should in no way be apologizing.

"For what you saved my life."

"I should have been there to catch you. None of this should have happened. It's my fault. I'm really sorry Bella." How could he blame this on himself? None of that was his fault. It was my klutziness and the curb's fault.

"Edward don't blame yourself. It's no ones fault. Now stopping moping and tell me when I can ditch this popsicle joint." I truly despised hospitals. I just wanted to leave. I knew I would probably have to say the night due to my concussion. But I wondered how long I would have to say in the long run.

"You have to stay until tomorrow evening. That's three more hospital meals have fun." Edward was smiling again. It was nice to have Edward smile again. He was laughing. I loved his laugh. It was so musical and perfect. I missed that laugh. I was glad to have it back. I realized something I wouldn't get out until late tomorrow. I was supposed to pack all day tomorrow for our trip. Our plane left early the next morning. There was no was I could pack from in the hospital.

"Edward I was supposed to pack tomorrow. How I can I get ready to meet your parents if I'm stuck in here." I almost whined. I wanted to impress his parents. I don't think they would be very impressed with me if I was wearing the same clothes for a week.

"Don't worry I called Alice. She said her and Rosalie will pack for us. They say get well and it's late so they'll be here tomorrow with chocolate and it's been 3 hours since your accident so the doctors said you can fall asleep." I was getting really sleepy and if Alice and Rose were coming the next day I knew I had to have some energy. I couldn't believe it was already 3 hours I guess I was in my daze for longer than I thought.

"Okay. I am sleepy." I got comfortable and started to doze off but I wondered where Edward was going to go or if he was staying? He needed just as much of a rest as I did. He had waited all this time for me. He should go home and sleep on a comfy bed not a hard hospital show. "Edward. Where you sleep at? Go sleep home bed. You are too nice. Thank you" I muttered sleepily. I wondered if he understood anything I said.

"Shhh Bella don't worry about me. Focus on getting better I'll be fine." he walked over to my bed start tracing my arm soon after I feel into asleep to wonderful dreams starring Edward.

**A/N Okay well I really liked that one. hope you did too. Please review! I want to know what you think not just me! The next chapter should be out soon. I only have written until Chapter 13 so after that updates might not be as fast. But if you review I will get motivation! My friend told me to put that you can even just yell something random but I would prefer if you would give an opinion. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**A/N Ready for chapter 10? I hope so! Here's some of Edward's POV! Oh and Esme too!!! Sorry if this is messed up at all I had to copy and paste it onto a already up loaded file because document uploader wouldn't work**

**Edward's POV **

Bella fell asleep around midnight. A few minutes after she feel asleep a bunch of monitors started beeping. I called the nurse in and asked her what was wrong. She looked at the monitors with a panicked look on her face. She called for the doctor with out clueing me in on anything. I was so stressed out. I already took the blame on myself for her falling in the first place. What if something was wrong with her? Should I have not let her go to sleep?

The doctor came rushing in. He checked Bella out. I knew I shouldn't have let her go to sleep. He told me a few minutes later that it was a malfunction but it didn't help clam my nerves. The doctor told me told clam down. He said I needed to relax or I would be the one in the hospital. He said that he saw the way Bella looked at me and that she wouldn't want me in the hospital. I couldn't tell if he was joking. He told me to call someone to relax me. I decided to call the only person I knew would listen and be awake. It was only 5:00 pm in Moons. Yes I was calling my mother. I grabbed out my cell phone and dialed her personal number.

"Edward! I'm so happy to hear from you! How is America? Are you coming back soon? Alice said you are all coming home for the holidays!" I felt bad for not filling my mother in on my new life. A lot had changed since I moved to America. I fell in love and when you fall in love everything changes.

"Mom I sorry I haven't called. I'm really like America. We are coming back for the holidays but I'm sorry but I don't plan on staying. I have put down roots here." I said staring at Bella "And I can't leave them"

"So are you bringing anyone home with you?" I think my mother has a six sense to tell what you are really trying to say or don't want her to know. I guess it was better for her to know now rather when I shoved Bella through the front door.

"Actually I am. Her name is Bella Swan and I am at the hospital with her right now." My mother really didn't need know we were at the hospital but I told her anyway. I knew it would start her questioning but I think I unknowingly wanted to talk about Bella.

"I forgot it's midnight there are you okay? Is she okay? Why are you still up? Do you love her?" Again my mother finds what I don't want to be asked. I knew I loved Bella but I didn't think my mother needed to know. I didn't want it to be awkward when Bella came there. I knew they would all love Bella everyone loves Bella but I didn't want my mother telling her I was madly in love with her.

"Yeah it is midnight. I'm fine. Bella tripped on our way out of a restaurant and hit her head on the asphalt pretty hard. Then a car started coming at her but I pulled her out of the way. She has a concussion and a sprained wrist. I'm still up because these monitors started going off and they thought something was wrong but it was just a malfunction. I can't fall asleep because I'm worried." I decided just to not mention my love for Bella. I hoped my mother would just drop it but I knew she probably wouldn't.

"Oh dear. Well I hope she's okay. You should get to sleep soon but you didn't answer if you love her or not. Do you?" I knew she couldn't just let it go. I loved my mom but she always wanted to know everything about my life. I guess she had the right too I would be the next person to rule her country.

"Yes mom. I love her. I love her more than anything in the world. I would do anything to make her happy. I love Bella Swan. But she doesn't know so don't tell her please. I will soon." I hoped my mother was happy. I just screamed out my love for Bella Swan in the middle of her room with her sleeping. She could have woken up at anytime and heard my whole confession.

"I'm happy for you son. I'll let you go. Take care of her. I love you bye."

'Love you too mom. Bye."

**Esme's POV **

I got off the phone with Edward and walked into the main room where my husband Carlisle was sitting. I just found out that Edward was in love with this Bella Swan and I couldn't have been happier. My boy had finally found his love. I practically ran to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Edward called. He's in love. It's time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV **

I was awoken the next morning by the sluty nurse whose name I learned was Lauren.

"You have guest can they come in." I looked around my little room and saw Edward still in that crappy chair. I knew he hadn't left. I thought he was the only guest but then I looked in the window and saw Alice and Rose waving like idiots. Alice was using her own kind of sign language. She asked either are you okay or are you asshole. I think it was are you okay.

"Send them in." I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see my best friends again. I felt like I hadn't seen them in weeks as apposed to a day. The nurse walked back to the door and as soon as she opened it Rose and Alice bolted in.

"OMG BELLA YOU SCARED US! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Alice was very over dramatic. I was pretty much expecting her to react this way.

"Bella how dare you? Do you know how scared I was?" Rose was more angry about the whole situation. That's just how she took things. They were both screaming at me and I suddenly remembered Edward sleeping in the chair.

"Guys shut up Edward is sleeping!" I said pointing to the chair.

"Okay sorry. We have to go soon anyway. We are packing for you and Edward." Alice said bouncing up and down. I guess she was kinda happy that she was packing for us. I was pretty excited to go one this trip.

"Alice what has you so excited?" I knew it had to be something other than spending all day alone with Rose and some clothes.

"Jasper is coming home tomorrow. I am picking him up before our flight!" I was so happy for Alice. I knew she was really missing him. She wouldn't show it but she was really was suffering. I had found her many nights crying in her room with a picture of Jasper in her hands. I was happy he was coming home.

"Yay! That's great I can't wait to meet him."

"Okay well we better get going. Alice and I forgot the chocolate sorry. See you tomorrow. I can't wait to show you my room in the palace. I'm so glad you know now. I can decorate your room." Rose said dragging Alice out of the room. They came back in to give me a huge bear that said get well soon. It was cute. They left for good and I was suddenly lonely. Edward was still asleep and even the nurse was gone. It was eerily silent. I was almost considering talking to myself when an amazing idea popped in my head. I picked up my bear and chucked it at Edward. It hit him and he jerked up looking panicked.

"Hi. Glad you're awake." I said innocently with a naïve smile on my face. Edward looked me in the eye then picked up the bear and looked at me knowingly.

"Glad you woke me up. Do you need something?" He sounded groggy and grumpy maybe I shouldn't have woke him up.

"I was lonely." I whispered. He looked taken a back.

"Sorry Bella I'm just tired." Way to lay on the guilt.

"Well sorry for waking you. Why didn't you go home last night?"

"I couldn't just leave you in your time of need." He said jokingly. "Have Alice and Rose come by yet?"

"Yeah that's how I got the bear." He nodded slowly like he was thinking of something. "Do you want something to eat its 3:00 I'm surprised they haven't feed you. Did you just wake up?" I just nodded I couldn't believe they didn't wake me up. I surly was hungry but I did not want hospital food. I guess I had no choice. I could have asked Edward to go pick up real food for me but I didn't think it was right to send a prince and my life savior to go run to get me whatever I wanted. Edward ringed the nurse and she came rushing in. I was happy to see it wasn't Lauren. The new nurse got my some food and I ate silently. After I ate Edwards and I talked about his castle, his parents, and his country. It was kind of weird talking to him about those things. I still hadn't got used to it.

**(7:00)**

"Bella wake up. Bella we can leave. Bella!" I felt shaking and heard a loud voice. The voice was nice. Like velvet and it sounded familiar. I fluttered open my eyes that I didn't even realize were closed. I saw Edward a couple of feet from my face shaking my arm. He looked at me and his eyes lit up.

"You're awake finally!" I didn't even remember falling asleep. I guess I did if Edward woke me up. I wondered what time it was. Could I leave yet? "We can leave now!" Whoa can he read minds? I was so confused. Edward helped me out of bed and led me down the hall. I signed a bunch of papers and I was free. I ran out to Edward's car.

"Bella slow down! Don't fall." He whined from behind me. I reached his car and got in before he could even open the door for me. he got in, pouting, and started the car.

"Edward thank you for staying with me. You didn't have too."

"It's fine Bella I wanted to." I looked him strait in the eyes. I couldn't look away. He trapped me. 

**A/N So hope you like it! They are going to Moons next chapter! Please Review so you can get the next chapter faster! I have 130 reviews I would like to have 150 O_o Ooh is that asking to much?? I hope not. God I feel like a review whore. Please just review I don't care if its not 20 I would just like it a lot. Okay so I'm giving love as a reward again. I will lylasob you forever and ever if you review and if you all review 20 times I will lylasob you all and my friends will love you to I will make them **

**LYLASOB = Love you like a sister or brother**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N OMG you guys are amazing! 20 reviews!! I know you guys wanted to them to go Moons this chapter but this is just some fluff on the plane ride. I don't really like this chapter I don't know why. They are just so unsure of themselves. Why cant they just tell each other. Well I guess that is my fault but whatever. **

**Okay I have to continue this a few people were confused on Esme's part on the last chapter. It was supposed to be! You will figure it out later! Once the story reaches that part you will look back an be like ooh I get it. You just have to stick with me for that long! Oh and Moons is not a real place neither is Schwaka I just made it up!**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**(The next day at the airport) **

**Edward's POV**

"Flight 487 to Moons now boarding" Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd without a word. My arm was filled with tingles. She was excited about riding first class. It was only Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and I on this plane. Alice and Jasper would be on a later flight because Alice had to wait for Jasper to come home. Once we got in the plane Bella's face lit up. She looked amazed. I supposed she had never ridden first class before.

"Edward if you could ride in this why did you ride in 3rd class?" I knew she would ask this. I didn't really know why I rode 3rd class.

"I wanted to be normal." That's all I could come up with. A lot of normal people rode 1st class I guess I just wanted to be plain and simple. I was sure glad I did ride 3rd class or I never would have met her. We sat down and Bella got the window seat once again.

"Wow this is way too familiar." I said after a couple of awkward minutes of silence. Bella just nodded. I wondered if she felt sick. I remember last time she got sick. "Are you okay? You're kind of quiet."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just kinda nervous." She had been really nervous a lot lately. I wondered what was wrong. She was just acting strange. I guess it was pretty nerve wrecking meeting a king and queen but I wouldn't know.

"Like I said they'll love you. Probably too much. I should be the nervous one. They are going to make an idiot of me." I knew Esme would adore Bella. Esme is always warm and caring so is Carlisle but I knew they would especially love Bella. I mean who doesn't. Since Esme knew my true feelings for Bella she would love her as her own. She probably would have noticed even if I didn't tell her. She always knew things like that. Carlisle would try to be professional but fail he would eventually start looking at Bella's wrist. He was always interested in medicine but he didn't really have a choice on his profession.

"Thanks Edward." She said still quiet. I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to push it. Instead I just sat in the awkward silence.

**Bella's POV**

I knew Edward sensed that something was up. He was trying to make me feel better but I was just too worked up. I was nervous about meeting his parents but I was more nervous about what he was going to introduce me as. Was I his girlfriend or just a good friend? What would his parents think of me? Could they disapprove of me or ban me from Edward? What did Edward even think of me himself?

"Edward could you please get the flight attendant?" I whispered and prayed he heard me.

"Yeah" He said just as quiet as me. We were being extremely awkward. We were ever like that, it wasn't normal but nothing we ever did was normal. I mean we met on a plane and hit it off, then we leave and assume we would never see each other but then I move in with his sister and his brother's fiancée and he secretly moved in with his brother who was always at my house. He came over to surprise his sister but instead he sees me and is shocked so am I, we catch up, and then go out for dinner he gets extremely jealous of the flirtatious waiter and runs out. I run after him and confront him, he says he knew Mike and didn't like him. Then he makes me breakfast. I realize he has something to tell me so I went with him to a beautiful boardwalk where he told me he was a prince and I passed out. Once I got almost used to that he started staying at my house all the time so I take him out to eat but all I can afford is McDonalds. So I brought a prince to McDonalds. We played in the play place which I was terrified of then let but walking out the door I tripped and Edward saved me from a speeding car but I have to go to the hospital. I got a broken wrist and a concussion he takes responsibility even though without him I would have been dead and now I'm here on a plan to meet his parents, the kind and queen. That's not at all normal. The flight attendant finally came and I asked for a water. She came back quickly with my water.

"Thank you." I said a little louder this time to make sure she heard me. I looked out the window, all I could see was water.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Edward asked gently. I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder. I shivered and nodded. Once again I didn't know if I could make words thanks to Edward Cullen. It really was beautiful. The waters were so blue and gentle. The rolling waves were just so relaxing.

"It's amazing." I whispered enchanted by the waters.

"It's nothing compared to you." He said. I was confident that he liked me from comments like that but were we together was the big question on my mind. What would I tell his mother?

"Edward I have to ask you something?" I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

"Ask anything?" One look in his eyes and I knew I had to ask.

"Um how far do you think we are?" Just because I knew I had to doesn't mean I could do it. Yeah I chickened out big time.

"We're probably one third of the way there. If you're tired you could fall asleep. I wouldn't mind. Just please don't scream about pickles." He said chuckling. I remembered our first flight together. It was so much easier, much more relaxed, and calm. This flight was awkward. I was tired again though I guess my brain doesn't like altitude. Soon enough I was again asleep on Edward's shoulder.

**Edward's POV **

Bella again fell asleep on my shoulder. I was watching her sleep. She was so beautiful. I wanted her to be mine. I needed to tell her I love her soon or she might find some one else. She is very attractive and fun she would have no problem finding a man even in my own country! I watched her lips move. She was mumbling again. It was mostly illegible but I made out 'what are we' and 'dearest queen'. I wondered what she could be thinking about. I knew it was most likely about meeting my parents because of her saying dearest queen but I wondered what the 'what are we' was for. She got suddenly quiet. Her face looked so sad and rejected. I almost wanted to wake her back up just to see her smile again.

I always loved watching Bella sleep but it was to quiet with out her talking. I could hear that Emmett had convinced Rose to join the mile high club in the bathroom. I wondered if Bella and I would get that far, not in the bathroom of a plane hopefully, but at all. I wondered what our future was going to be. I couldn't imagine a future without Bella but maybe she could imagine a future without me. I needed to ask her to be my girlfriend, soon. Christmas would be perfect. It would be so romantic. I would ask Alice to help me plan it. I really hoped she would say yes. The signs said she would. She blushed every time I was around, she always gave me compliments, and she was an extreme flirt.

"Edward" Bella muttered again. I was intent on listening. "Edward they hate me. They want me dead. I cant see you again." She cried. I had never heard someone talk in full sentences in their sleep but Bella wasn't like anyone else. She was still worried about my parents. She was adamant they would hate her. Carlisle and Esme would never hate anyone and they defiantly wouldn't not let me see her again. They would probably love the fact I was in love.

**A/N Okay so done with that chapter! Didn't really like it so I am not asking for any reviews. I still want some but I am not giving a number. I hope you liked what I didn't. okay so review. REVIEW. Okay? K? got it? good! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was terribly sick and then I had some boyfriend drama but I know you don't want to hear excuses. But during all of this I have discovered the best show ever! Please watch GLEE! It is amazing! It's on FOX on Wednesday in the USA. Check your local listing. :D. So Anyway there in MOONS!!!!**

**(Landing)**

**Edward's POV**

I woke Bella up just as we were landing.

"Huh?" She exclaimedloudly looking frazzled.

"We're landing." The plane landed and everyone got up and out.

"Oh uh thanks!" She said putting us in the awkward spot we were in before. Emmett and Rosalie came out of the bathroom in a clumsy disarray. Bella just looked at them oddly. I guess she didn't know what they were doing. She was so naïve. She looked up at me shocked finally realized what they were doing in there. She squealed and blushed. We walked out in silence.

The Moons airport looked the same as I remembered it but Bella was amazed. It was unique in many ways. It looked more like a small shopping mall than an airport. It was very English Victorian. My mother liked to keep things old English. She prided herself on it.

"Edward it's so beautiful!" She said turning around to face me. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes had that sparkle back in her eye. It was nice to have Bella back.

"Thanks I guess?" I guess I should have been proud. I did help model the place but I was too involved in Bella to realize anything logical. Logic is overrated anyway. Love is much more intriguing.

**Bella's POV **

After I finished admiring the wonderful airport Edward dragged me outside to the awaiting limo. Yes a limo! I was so excited. I had never ridden in a limo before. I looked up at Edward in amazement. He just chuckled. Everyone else was used to it. I was the naïve new kid. Surely Rose or Jasper got excited to. Thinking about Jasper I wondered if Alice and Jasper's plane had gotten here yet. I hoped so. I couldn't wait to meet the famous Jasper himself.

"Edward, do you think Alice and Jasper have gotten here yet?" I asked looking up at Edward. Once we locked eyes I again couldn't look away. But just because I couldn't look away doesn't mean Emmett and Rose wouldn't make me look away.

"Hey Belly guess what Rose and I did in the BATHROOM!" Emmett boomed.

"I don't want to know Emmett!" I had already seen enough of them when they got out. I didn't need any details. Rosalie was smiling from ear to ear with a deep blush on her face. I took it that she enjoyed it. Emmet eventually gave up and went back to happily making out with Rose. I glared at them with envy. Not that I wanted to make out with Emmett he was like a brother to me. I envied their relationship. It was so easy. They were just perfect for each other. Love at first sight. They didn't have complications or confusion they just were together, forever.

"I think they might be there." Edward said. I didn't know what he was talking about out first but then I remembered my question about Alice and Jasper.

"Oh that's good." I whispered (back in my awkward stage) while nodding. I saw confusion flash through Edward's eyes. I knew I was frustrating him but I was just so confused myself. I knew I had to confront him soon or I might go insane. After a few more awkward minutes of nothing but the noises of Emmett and Rose eating face in the back of the limo we arrived at a huge beautiful house but not a palace. From what I could make out the house was a cream white, Victorian house. It was at least 4 stories high. The back wall was all a huge window. It was so pretty but I was still confused. The house was big but defiantly not a palace. Edward answered my question before I even asked.

"This is where we live most the time. The palace is a little too showy for us. It's much homier here. Plus mom loves to decorate." He then grabbed my good hand and helped me out of the limo. We made our way to the front door and Edward rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds a small woman with long mahogany hair and smile lines on her face answered. I assumed this was Esme, Edward's mom. This was the queen! She looked like a normal person not exactly what I expected.

"Emmett, Rose! I haven't seen you in so long!" She ran over and gave each of them a hug. She eventually made her way over to Edward and I. Her eyes lit up proudly when she saw him. I didn't exactly know why. I guess she missed her little boy.

"Edward, glad to have you home!" She screeched excitedly. She then turned her attention to me. "And you must be Bella! Glad to meet you!" She stretched out her hand and I started shaking. I was so nervous. I froze up. I felt Edward rubbing my back that made it a little better. I put out my hand and shook hers.

"Nice to meet you" I said stuttering nervously. Esme just smiled. I guess that was good.

"Edward what are you telling her about me. You're scaring her off." I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't believe she was so normal. It was not what I was expecting.

'I'm sorry I was just nervous. Thank you for being so understanding." Esme was nothing but nice. Moons must have been a great country. I hadn't met Edward's dad yet but I was sure any man that raised Edward was great. I looked into Esme's eyes. I could always read people by their eyes but hers were unreadable. I saw so much love but also confusion and uncertainty. I didn't know what to think.

"No problem Bella. Rose and Jasper were the same way. No come on in. Alice and Jasper are already here." I went inside and was amazed. It was even more beautiful than the exterior. The walls were golden but all the furniture was red. It mixed beautifully. I kept walking and was attacked by a full spirited pixie.

"Alice! You're here!" I yelled grabbing her up in a hug. I was so excited to see her.

"Belly! Glad to see you to Bella! Welcome to my real home. Come here I want you to meet Jazzy!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me down a long hall at the end of the hall I saw a tall man with blonde shaggy hair. He was defiantly handsome but nothing compared to Edward in my eyes. I knew this man had to be Jasper.

"Jasper this is my roommate Bella. Bella this is my husband Jasper." I reached out and shook Jasper's hand. Now that I was closer I could see Jasper's battle scars. His face was unharmed but his arms had knife wounds all over. Alice had told me once about the time Jasper was attacked by a bunch of rowdy locals with knifes.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Jasper said extending his hand like the solider he was. I grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. I was still a little shocked. I mean I was in the house of a king and a queen. I couldn't get over that.

"Okay know that you are acquainted lets get you back to Edward before he kills me." She said so sickly sweet it was chilling. She grabbed my hand again pulled me yet again. She seemed to enjoy pulling me around, I didn't like it so much. We went back to the main room where we saw Edward talking to Esme while Emmett was watching sports with Rose and Carlisle. They looked so normal. I defiantly didn't expect them to be this typical. After I got over the fact they were just like my real family I realized the fact that the guy I liked was a wuss. Rose was watching sports and yelling at the guys while Edward was talking to his mommy. I couldn't help but laugh.

My laugh seemed to bring attention to me. Edward rushed to my side as always like I would break if he didn't. Esme's eyes lit up with pride, Carlisle was smiling from ear to ear, Rose rolled her eyes, Emmett laughed, and Alice and Jasper just stood behind me too caught up in their own little world to know what anyone was doing.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could join us. It's time for dinner. Please follow me." Esme said smiling even wider. She gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the kitchen. It was different from Alice's dragging it was optional. I could stop at anytime. I followed her into the kitchen with everyone else on our tail. Once in the dinning hall I gasped. It was so pretty. The table was long and golden. It was such a classic royalty table. I sat down in one of the tall chairs. Edward sat on my right and Alice on my left. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme on his side. It was so intimidating.

Soon after sitting down a bunch of waiters came out and gave us each a silver platter. Under mine I found lobster, my favorite. I looked around. Everyone had something different. I wondered how I ended up getting my favorite. I immediately elbowed Edward is his ribs.

"Ow" He whispered "What was that for?"

"You made them make my favorite." I snapped.

"I had nothing to do with this." He said putting his hands defensively in front of his face.

"Shut up you liar." I joked

"Hey watch it you talking to a prince." Oh no he didn't.

"Oh don't even bring that up. I'm the guest be nice." I said laughing. By this time the entire table was staring at us.

**Esme's POV (I love Esme) **

I watched and listened as my son and Bella had a playful banter over dinner. I think Bella assumed it was to much of a burden for us. She wasn't a problem at all. She's what we've been missing from my family. She's so beautiful too. Her and Edward made such a lovely couple. The entire country would admire her. She would be a role model for all the young girls. Yes she's is what we've been missing. She's our new queen. Well soon enough.

My Edward is finally in love.

**A/N Thank you for waiting so long but still sticking with me. I love you guys! You are awesome. I would love you more (if possible) if You reviewed. Since I have been sick my mother has not let me on the computer so I don't know how many reviews I have but I love last reviewers to. I don't want to be review whore-ish again but I would really like 15 reviews maybe 20 if possible. You guys are just awesome. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N so sorry I haven't updated in a while. You probably don't want to here my excuses so heres the story. They're in Moons now. What will happen? **

**(The Next Day)**

**Bella's POV**

I was having a very good dream starring Edward when I was awoken by my bed shaking. I assumed it was Alice.

"Alice stop it. I wanna sleep!" I yelled groggily.

"I'm not Alice!" Exclaimed a voice different from the one I wasn't expecting. I was expecting a high girly voice but this voice was deep and velvety almost like…

"EDWARD!" I sat strait up faster than I thought possible.

"BELLA!" He yelled mockingly. I glared at him and he looked at me apologetically. Sucker.

"Come on we are going sight seeing with everyone!" He yelled like a teenage girl. He left me alone to change. I opened my suitcase for the first time to see what Alice had packed. Once I saw what was inside I gasped. There was a bunch of lingerie and teeny tiny swim suits. What did she think I would be doing? After the skimpy wear were decent clothes. I put on some dark wash skinny jeans and a navy blue and white striped top with silver ballet flats. I ran down the stairs and into Edward's arms. Why his arms were open I may never know? But I was still happy.

"Hey" I said lamely.

"Hey. You look great!" I turned bright red as always

"Thanks you too. So lets get going!" He nodded and told me to follow him. I went out side. I was amazed. It was to dark last night to really see it. The house looked even bigger from the outside. I noticed all the balconies too. They were so pretty. I always loved balconies. I thought they were so romantic. I pretty much saw the rest of the house. Just not those balconies. We made our way to the huge garage. I knew that the Cullens liked cars. Edward had told me. But all the cars were so fancy. I didn't know what half the cars were but they were so fancy and fast looking.

"Whoa" I said simply. I watched as Edward made his way to a black shiny car that looked like James Bond would drive it. He stood there waiting for me at the passenger side door.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked laughing. I blushed again and ran to the car. I got in. it was so comfy. This car was amazing.

"Edward I think I'm in love!" I couldn't get over the car. It was enchanting. I looked up at Edward. He looked shocked. I couldn't figure out why he looked so shocked but then I figured it out. I said I think I'm in love. He thought I loved him. Well I did but that's beside the point. This is not how I wanted me telling him to go. As soon as I realized what I said I practically yelled "THIS CAR" "Yeah I love this car." Awkward

'Uh…………… Thanks-. It's my good car!" He said just as awkward as I felt.

"So uh where are we going?"

"To meet up with everyone else." He was being cryptic. I had looked up Moons on Google. There were many sights to see. I wondered where we would go. I personally wanted to go to the Garden of Gods. I heard it was beautiful but they had probably seen it 100 times before. We rove aimlessly for a half an hour until we reached huge gate. I was shocked. They brought me to castle. It was so beautiful. It looked so old, so rustic, so elegant. My face lit up.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. It was all I could get out. I was almost in tears. I was honored.

"Bella are you okay?" He sounded worried. He always expected the worst. I couldn't just be emotional without him getting all worked up.

"I'm fine. It's just so pretty. Keep going. I want to go inside!" I was bouncing up and down like a little child. I wanted to go inside. This was a once in a life time chance. I couldn't believe I was actually going in a castle! I felt like such a princess. Especially since a prince was right beside me and I was in love with him.

We kept driving until we reached a huge gate. It looked like the beginning of a scary movie. The gate was about 10 feet of nothing but black metal intertwined with vines. I looked to my left and saw a tower with a man in it. Once he saw Edward he looked shocked. I assumed Edward hadn't been to the castle in awhile. I felt kinda guilty for that. I didn't think I was the reason he stayed but I surly didn't make him go back. The guy eventually opened the gate once he got over the shock. We drove in and parked in this little building.

"Edward I'm nervous!" I admitted just before we were going through the back door. I was shaking like a small dog. I was about to go into a castle with a prince. Why couldn't I get over these things? I already met the king and queen how much worse could it get? I felt Edward slowly and uncertainly grab my hand. Immediately all my nerves went away. I felt so safe. "Thanks" I whispered.

"No problem" I heard him say at the same tone. We walked through the doors hand-in-hand. I saw the work staring at us but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything when Edward was holding my hand. The inside of the castle was even more beautiful than it outside. It was so grand. Everything looked so fancy and elegant. I felt out of place. We suddenly turned down a long hall and through huge golden doors. I had a feeling we were going toward the front. We walked through the doors and into the grand hall. To my surprise there were many people standing there. I wondered who they could be. I was about to ask Edward when he yanked me in the opposite direction.

"TOUR" He explained while trying to get through the huge doors again. It was to slow though. They caught us.

"AH EDWARD!!!!!!!!!" I heard them scream. I noticed the tour was mostly made up of woman and teenage girls. The next thing I knew we were being chased by a mob. All I could hear were the screams of teenaged girls and Edward repeatedly saying 'I'm so sorry Bella'. Through out the whole thing our hands never left each others. After running for awhile we hit a dead in. I heard Edward apologize one last time before the questioning began.

"Who are you?" A girl around 17 with long blonde hair and very little clothing asked me. I was afraid this would happen. They wanted Edward and I was in the way.

"I'm Bella Swan!" I answered simply trying to act like I didn't care. Edward was silent, cowering behind me.

"Why are you with our Edward?" The same girl asked. I didn't want to get mad but their Edward? He didn't even know them. I was about to answer when Edward decided to speak up.

"She's my girlfriend and we would like to leave now so if you'll accuse us we'd like to be on our way." I know he couldn't tell but what he just said practically killed me inside. It sounded so real and how I wished it was. He started to pull on my hand to make our way through the crowd but they wouldn't let us. They looked shocked. Edward gave them a look and they all parted. I guess they really didn't want to defy the future king. We made our way through but not without a few girls grabbing on to Edward or hitting me. Edward looked so apologetic. It's not like they were hurting me well except for the few that pulled on my wrist then I yelped a little. We eventually made our way to the room I think we were intentioned to go to. Inside I saw the whole group. It was such a relief.

"EDWARD! BELLA!" They all coursed. I smiled

"You're late" Alice motioned

"You look frazzled" Rose stated

"You're hairs messed up." Jasper added

"YOU DID IT!" Emmett screamed. I blushed.

"No. We were attacked by a tour group." Edward almost yelled. "Can I talk to Bella for a minute?" He asked quieter than before. Everyone nodded then ran off somewhere.

"Bella sorry about that back there but I didn't know how else to get out of it." I hated it. I hated it wasn't real. How I wished it was? "I do need to tell you something."

"Anything"

"Bella I… I lo…." I would never know what Edward was going to say because Alice burst through the doors looking frantic.

"Edward! Carlisle and Esme need you!" Edward looked panicked but nodded slowly and started to walk out. He started to bring me with him but Alice stopped him. "Alone" I watched as Edward walked out looking back at me. What was he going to say?

**A/N well there it is! I love this chapter. It's so sweet! What did you think Edward was going to say? What do you think Carlisle and Esme need? I haven't checked my reviews in awhile because I was sick and my mom wouldn't let me touch the computer but thank you all so much. I hope you still like my story. I was hoping for 20 reviews but any would be great. I cant update tomorrow but I promise I will Sunday and Monday. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I love you all. Thanks Bah-Bye. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I know I know I'm horrible. I promised I'd update yesterday and I didn't so sorry. Hope you don't hate me. Most of you guessed what Edward was going to say. It was quite obvious. One of you got it all right but I don't want to ruin it so ill say who it was next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews**

**Edward's POV**

I was about to finally tell Bella I loved her when Alice burst in. I knew it was important by the look on Alice's face but I wasn't sure anything could be more important then my life and future with Bella. I walked out of the room slowly but something told me I needed to be more urgent. I practically ran down the grand hall. I had no clue what was pushing me but I had a feeling I needed to move. I ran into the thrown room and saw my parents sitting in their grand chairs. Those chairs had haunted me since I was little. I always knew I would have to fill those chairs one day.

"Son" I heard my father call I walked forward. I didn't know what they wanted and I really didn't dwell on it. My brain was too focused on Bella to think about anything else. "Come closer" He urged. I was worried. What did he need? I walked closer none the less. I looked towards Esme. She was on the verge of tears. This got me even more worked up. What had happened? Had someone died?

"Don't look so worried boy. Nothing bad will come of this." I felt relieved until I heard Esme squeak. I knew that squeak. Carlisle was lying. She didn't like what was ahead. She was worried about me. I looked towards her.

"Carlisle how can this not be bad. We are ruling his life. Just like your parents had." What was going on? They had never ruled my life. They gave me responsibility over my own free will. I didn't understand. I didn't know what they were about to say was going to change my life forever.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"Son I am truly sorry but I do not believe this is going to turn out bad. As you know I am getting old. I am turning 55 this year. As you may not know our country has a strict policy. At the age of 55 a king must step down." I gasped I couldn't help it. If he stepped down I had to take the thrown. I wasn't ready. I couldn't do this. "This means you will take the thrown but there is another policy. A prince must be married to take the thrown." I let out another gasp. I had to be married. To who? What about Bella? Carlisle continued without acknowledging me. "You have a choice. You can marry a person of your choice." I swore he coughed Bella "Or you can marry a person of my choice." This was to much. I had to marry Bella or some other person.

"Who is your choice?" It wasn't that I would pick it this girl but if Bella said no.

"Tanya" Was all he said but I knew enough. Tanya was princess of France. Or more commonly known as The Bitch of France. How could Carlisle choose her? If Bella said 'no' I couldn't stand being married to that forever. Bella needed to say yes. That's when the fear hit me. If Bella said no I would marry Tanya. If Bella said yes I would marry her. We couldn't date. We hadn't dated. We were just friends. I started freaking out. Esme noticed.

"I'm sure she'll say yes dear." She said attempting comfort. I was not comforted though. I was still scared. I hate to be scared but I was. I was terrified. I knew Bella would say no.

"I got to go." I said racing out. I had to find her. I raced down the hall yet again. I walked back into the room Bella was last in. I thanked God Alice and her we're still there. I gave Alice a look that said get out of here it's private. She left soon after. I think she had an idea of what was going on. She knew our lives were changing drastically. I walked over to Bella and sat down beside her. She sensed something was wrong too.

"Edward are you okay? You look a little… I don't know….. shocked I guess. Is something wrong?"

"I have to tell you something. Please come with me." Bella nodded and started following me. I didn't know where I was going but I had an idea. I decided to go to my room. We walked in and sat on my bed.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"Please don't pass out again." I advised trying to get a laugh. It worked. I got to hear her wonderful bell like laugh.

"I'll try" I laughed with her and grabbed her hands. Her breathing hitched. I hoped that was a good thing.

"Bella my dad has to step down this year." She gasped around the same time I did. If only she knew it only got worse. "That means I take the thrown." She nodded trying to keep composer. "A prince has to be married to take the thrown." I paused. After awhile I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I wiped it away whispering it'll be okay. As more tears strolled down her cheeks I pulled her closer.

"But I love you" She whispered. My heart jolted. She loved me. She had the strength to say what I couldn't. She felt the same way! She might say yes!

"And I love you too. That's why I'm asking you to marry me." I felt her start shaking. I wondered what she'd say. I was shaking myself. I even felt a few tears strolling down my face too. I needed her to say yes. I needed her. Forever.

"Edward. Wow! This is big. I…I need to think. Just give me a little bit." It wasn't a 'no' but it wasn't a 'yes'. She loved me. I needed to remember that. I walked her to her room and left her to think.

**Bella's POV **

I knew something was wrong as soon as Alice came rushing in. Once Edward came back looking so distraught I became afraid. I followed him to his room. We sat down. What happened next shocked me?

"What is it?" I asked trying no to pry too much. He wanted me to know though.

"Please don't pass out again." He advised. I laughed but sincerely hoped it wasn't as big. I felt him grab my hand. I squeezed tight

"Bella my father has to step down." I gasped. If Carlisle stepped down Edward had to take the thrown. He couldn't come back to America and be with me. I knew it was too good to be true. "That means I have to take the thrown." I nodded. I knew. "A prince has to be married to take the thrown." He paused so I could put 2 and 2 together. He had to get married. He would marry some princess and I would never see him again. I never even told him I loved him. I had to now. I had to see him again. I couldn't let him get married. I felt tears flow down my cheeks. He pulled me closer.

"But I love you." I finally admitted. It felt so good to get those words off my chest.

"And I love you too. That's why I was asking you to marry me."………………………….. At that moment I swear I felt my heart stop. I kept thinking to good to be true. Oh how I wanted to say yes but I couldn't. Moons wasn't ready for a queen like me. I couldn't be a queen.

"Edward. Wow! This is big. I…I need to think. Just give me a little bit." I couldn't just say no. I couldn't break both our hearts. I tried to stay light. Edward walked me back to my room and left. I sat on my bed, thoughts running rapidly through my brain. I wanted to marry Edward but I couldn't be queen. I had to talk to someone and I knew exactly who that was, Esme.

**A/N Ohh raise your hand if you thought Bella was going to say yes *raises hand* well she didn't but she might. Poor Eddie. Anyway thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Lets try to beat drama shall we? Yes. Okay so u know the drill please REVIEW. I will love you forever. Yada yada yada. I would LOVE 20 REVIEWS!! **

**A/N 2: Ooh part 2!!! I have a question. What are you being for Halloween. You tell me yours I tell mine. Just review and tell me WHAT ARE YOU BEING FOR HALLOWEEN ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N Thank you all so much! I literally love you all. You're guys costumes are so cool and interesting. I love all of them. I was ooh how cool on every review. I guess it's my turn to say what I'm being. Well it's not as cool as all of yours but I'll say anyway. I was going to wear a shirt that said costume but then my sister was watching Wizards of Waverly Place and that one girl with the black hair had a wore that so I don't want to be associated with Disney in anyway so my friends and I had to change our plans. Now we are all being beauty queens. I know that sounds lame but we are different beauty queen. Like Miss. Matched, Miss. Treated, Miss. Take, and me Miss. Your mom. Mine doesn't really make since but it is because I have hung out with the guys so much I pick up there jokes so I am always saying your mom like for example**

**My BFF: What are you doing this weekend**

**Me: Your mom **

**Let me be clear I am not lesbian but I have nothing against them my cousin is lesbian it's just not the way I row my boat. I just catch on to their jokes. People get annoyed so much because sometimes I don't make since. I say your mom after like everything so we had to make fun of it. I'm dressing up as a guy in a dress and saying your mom instead of trick or treat. :D **

**Bella's POV**

I sat on my bed for a few minutes before making my way down to the throne room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the huge chairs looking rather bored. The whole room was rather frightening. I could have to sit in that room someday. I could be the one sitting bored in those chairs next to Edward. The thought scared me. I didn't think I could do it. But with Edward on my side the thought was better.

"Bella dear, are you looking for Edward?" Esme asked.

"No actually I was wondering if I could talk to you." I stuttered nervously. I needed to talk to her. She was the only one who could understand what I was going through. Esme nodded and followed me to a random room.

"What do you need dear?" She asked kindly. I wanted to hug her. She just had that effect. Another effect I didn't have. Another reason I could never be queen.

"You probably know your son has asked me to marry him. We haven't date but I love him and I believe he loves me. But I can't do it. I can't be a queen." I panicked almost crying again. How did she handle this stress?

"I am aware of your situation. Bella you can do this. He loves you so much. You can learn how to be queen. I believe in you." She believed in me. That helped a little. But I was still unsure.

"How do you know? What if I can't do it?" I questioned.

"Trust me Bella. I've been there. I know what you are getting into. I remember when Carlisle and I first met. He was in England for schooling. I had just moved there with Emmett my son from a one night stand in collage. I ran into Carlisle at the fountain. I fell in love at first sight. I thought I would never see him again but we kept running into each other. We became friends. I told him everything and he shared his secret. He was a prince. I was shocked. None the less I went back to his country with Emmett. Much like you his parents forced us to marry. We married and had Edward a few years later. We decided to adopt Alice to complete our little family. I never thought I could rule but look at me now." Wow her story sounds like mine. She was fine. Maybe I could be too. I still wasn't sure.

"I know you don't believe me. Follow me." I hated to say she was right but she was. I didn't believe everything would work out. I couldn't be queen. I followed her through large doors and winding halls until we reached a room with nothing but pictures in it. I assumed they were of past kings and queens.

"See all these people?" I nodded "These are all our rulers. And all these wonderful ladies weren't royal before they married." I let out a yelp. They weren't royal? Any of them? That was impossible! I heard Esme chuckle. "Yeah I guess them Cullen men like 'em normal. Don't blame them. I've met royals. I like normal people to." She laughed again and walked off. I was left there alone. I starred at the wall. I couldn't believe it. They were are unroyal. I spotted Carlisle and Esme. They looked so happy and in love. Next to them was a empty picture frame. That could be me. I could be up there next to Edward smiling just as big as Esme. I think I could do this. But I still needed to think. I need to talk to him. I practically ran to Edward's room. I knocked and he opened the door immediately. His eyes were red and his face was blotchy. He looked horrible. I couldn't believe he had been crying.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked hugging him. He jumped not expecting me to talk but then shook his head.

"Are you serious? Bella you just rejected my proposal. I love you this is hard." I felt so bad. I had made him cry. I messed with his perfect face. I messed with his head. I made him hurt. I wanted to cry too.

"I'm so sorry but that's what I came here for. We need to talk." We walked over to his couch and sat down. I wanted to jump him right there. God he was too beautiful.

"Have you changed you mind?" He asked monotoned. It ripped my heart.

"Yes" He practically jumped. "But with a few conditions" He nodded for me to continue. "Can we invite my family and old friends to the wedding." I really wanted mom and dad to be able to attend. I also wanted to see Angela again. I think she married Ben. It'd be nice to catch up.

"Yes of course"

"Can it be at the grand cathedral here?"

"Sure"

"This sounds like I'm a selfish brat but I want a ring. It can be simple just a ring. Don't hate me." I say that but ever since I was little kid I had dreamed of how my ring would look. I wanted it to be a diamond. Nothing to fancy just a diamond.

"Bella I'm asking you to give up your entire life for me. It's the least I can do really." He said hugging me again. I couldn't believe him. He was so perfect. I didn't think it could get any better but it did.

He moved his head slightly. I did to. He grabbed my face. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would bust out of my chest. He moved in a little closer. Everything seemed like slow motion. Eventually my lips met his. Sparks flew through me. His lips molded with mine. He tasted like mint and caramel. So good. I never wanted it to end. It was my own little utopia. The sparks didn't leave. Before I knew it Edward was sucking on my neck. I felt so perfect but before we could get any further Alice burst through the doors yet again.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN WHAT DID YOU DO TO BELLA!?! ESME SAID SHE WAS UPSET!" She ranted before seeing us. Once she did her eyes popped out. "Uh Bella you don't look upset." She said covering her eyes now. I turned bright red and Edward got off of me.

"I'm okay Alice." I said reassuringly but still embarrassed we were caught in such a compromising position.

"Uh Okay. Are you guys together or what?" Alice asked the horrible question. I looked at Edward with a panicked look. He spoke up to save me.

"Alice it's late. Let's all go to bed. We'll answer all your questions tomorrow. It is Christmas Eve." Oh My Gosh in all of this I forgot about Christmas. I still had to get him a present! What was I supposed to buy him!?! He has only been my fiancé for day. I was confused. I had no clue what to buy. Alice left but I barely noticed. I was still caught up in my little problem.

"Bella you okay? You haven't changed your mind right?" He asked franticly. He sat next to me holding my hand. I knew then I would never change my mind. He was perfect. I could do this.

"I'm fine, just tired." I lied. I couldn't just tell Edward I didn't know what to get him. He would just say he didn't need anything. Maybe I could make something. That idea died quickly. He's a prince. I'm sure he doesn't do homemade. Before I knew it I was drifting asleep.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading. Remember if you want to find out my costume read the first A/N. Thanks so much for all your reviews. Please review. I would like 25 review but I'm not demanding just asking. You are all so fantastic and I have another question. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE HALLOWEEN CANDY? I cant wait to hear all your answers. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**A/N Thank you all so much for being so dang supportive. I know shame on me I haven't updated in forever! Sorry I have been busy anyway I hoped you all I nice Halloweens I know I did! Well on with the story! **

**Bella's POV **

I woke up the next morning to a stream of light on my face. I blinked a few times then took in my surroundings. I didn't realize where I was at first. I turned over slowly and was greeted by a fantastic sight. Edward Cullen was lying there in all this glory without a shirt on. I gasped at his perfectly sculpted chest and huge biceps. I had never seen him without his shirt on before. I guess I should get used to it seeing as we were getting married.

I started involuntarily tracing the lines and contours of his chest. He was so beautiful, so perfect. I saw his eyelids flutter but I couldn't stop. I was addicted to this man. He just stared at me for what seemed like forever before his said anything. I almost had second thoughts. I almost backed out of his proposal. He was just to good for me. He was just too perfect if possible. I didn't disserve him. I knew I should have let him go but I was too involved or just too selfish.

"Like what you see babe?" I did like what I saw but I couldn't help but laugh. He sounded so cheesy. It was hilarious. He looked at me with a look that could only be described as the look a teenager has on the first pop quiz of the year. He looked utterly confused.

"Babe? Really? I know we're together now but you sound so cheesy." I said still laughing. Babe. HA-HA. When I was little I always wanted someone to call me babe or baby but as I grew up I realized how horrible it sounded. Edward sounded like he was trying to pick me up in a bar for a one night stand (which I probably would have taken) but still.

"Sorry?" He said still looking confused.

"No need to apologize I'm leaving." I said grabbing my walking to the bathroom to change. I tried to close the door behind me but Edward was pushing up against it.

"Bella I'm sorry I called you babe but please don't leave me. This country needs you. I need you please don't leave." I couldn't help it. I started cracking up laughing again. God knows I wouldn't leave him. I wouldn't be that stupid. I walked slowly over to him and kissed him fiercely. He still looked shocked. I pulled away.

"Edward I'm not stupid enough to leave you. You're amazing but I need to shower." I said as gently as possible trying so hard not to laugh. He nodded looking depressed but let me go any way. I hoped in the show and lead the beads of water hit me gently, relaxing every muscle in every way possible. It was exactly what I needed. I don't know how long I was in there but I assume it wasn't long because Edward wasn't worried. I got out, changed clothes, and ran back to the bedroom, into the open arms of Edward. We just sat there in an comfortable silence just sitting there and occasionally kissing. I was great until we were yet again interrupted this time by a phone call on Edward's cell. I sadly got up and took the call he came back looking furious.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was worriedly. I thought something terrible had happen or someone had died.

"Esme called. Alice said we had promised to answer questions. Mom thinks we should tell everyone ourselves." That's all! I thought they were going to say I could never see Edward again because I had committed a crime when I kissed Edward without asking his mom if I could. Okay well that sounds stupid but it's what I thought happened so in turn I hit Edward.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He whined.

"I thought something bad had happened." I whined right back. I grabbed his hand and started off towards the large room we gathered in yesterday but he wouldn't move.

"We're going to the house." He stated. I smiled grandly. I loved the main house. It felt so much like home. We hoped in the car and sped off. Silently ensuring each other we'd be okay. I didn't know who to worry about more Edward or myself. We arrived within minutes due to Edward's haste. Did he want to answer these questions? We walked in hand in hand ready to face the drama.

"EDWARD CULLEN AND BELLA SWAN GET YOU LITTLE BUTTS IN HERE! YOU GOT SOME 'SPLAININ TO DO!" I heard Alice yell followed by Esme shushing her. I laughed a little to myself, looked at Edward, and dragged him to the kitchen were the rest of the family was sitting around the table. Carlisle and Esme were smiling like all knowing idiots (no offense), Alice was practically bouncing with excitement, Emmett looked dumbfounded probably hearing Alice's story, Rose was smiling proudly, and Jasper looked overwhelmed with emotions. Edward just squeezed my hand tighter and smiled wider assuring me it would be okay, calming my nervous a little.

"So Eddie" Alice said menacingly starting the questioning "I do believe I found you kissing Bella yesterday, care to explain?"

"Alice you don't understand how complex that question is." I blurted before Edward could answer. He looked at me and smiled then answered himself.

"Bella and I are getting married!" He practically yelled with that goofy grin plastered to his face. Everyone, except for Carlisle and Esme, gasped. They all looked shocked and loaded with questions.

"Explain" Alice growled speaking for most everyone. I decided to speak up this time but before I could. Esme spoke for me.

"Kids let me help explain. This is partly your father and mine's fault. Carlisle has to step down as king." Another gasp was let out. Esme just continued. "We told Edward he had to pick a bride due to the law which stated a prince must be married to become king." Esme finished and Carlisle started. "He could either pick Tanya Denali or Bella. I think the choice was easy." They practically finished each others sentences. I looked up at Edward who was in serious mode and hoped with all my heart we would be that much in love.

The room was then oddly silent. Everyone just stared at each other before Emmett busted the silence.

"Congrats little sister!" He boomed rushing over to me and giving me one of his signature bone-crushing hugs. After Emmett Rose came over and gave me a small hug. We weren't that close so it was nice. Jasper was after Rose he shook my hand like a soldier but I didn't expect any less. I was a little afraid of Alice's reaction when she came up. She looked me in the eyes and slowly smiled. So I took that as a good sign. When she squealed I knew for sure she was happy.

"I can't believe you are becoming my sister!" She yelped. I smiled and laughed. Of all the things I was becoming, the queen, a royal, Mrs. Cullen (I like the sound of that), leader of a country, the biggest for her was me becoming her sister. To be honest it was big for me to. It was almost the biggest thing for me other than the whole Mrs. Cullen thing. I couldn't wait to have sisters.

"I can't believe it either." I squealed back. Soon after that everyone scattered and left Edward and I alone.

"I can't believe any of this. When am I going to wake up?" I whispered. I didn't want to offend him but it was just so hard to believe. I swore it was a dream. It was too good to be true.

"You're not. This is real. I love you. I promise." He whispered back kissing the top of my head. I never felt so amazing. It was the best moment of my life. It was little but sweet and romantic.

"Looks like were getting married!" I said slowly but with joy in my voice. I was getting married to the man of my dreams. I had what every girl wanted, the dream wedding. I would never believe it.

"Yes we are" He sad in the same tone as me before kissing me with so much passion he practically had to hold me up to keep me standing. I wondered if I would ever stop reacting like that to his kissing. I hoped not.

**A/N wow I really like this chapter I think its well written for once! Well anyway I hope you review! Please do I am I serious need for motivation right now! So yeah later today I will posting a poll and an authors note because since this story is winding down :( only 1 chapter left :( I have ideas for I new story am I am going to have you vote like last time! **


	17. CHOOSE STORY

**Okay so Its me and i have had to much sugar!! LOL!!!!!! well anyways here are my story options! yay! Either go to my profile and vote or just comment on this!!! i want at least 20 vote/comments before i post anything on here. Sorry to sound like a vote/comment whore but i need to be sure you all like it as a group of loyal fans. Ps Please forgive me about my horrible grammar/spelling/capilisation in this A/N i am doing this at !0:00 and i just got back from bastket ball so im way to lazy to fix it. ANyway one with the options!!!**

1 **Sleeping Beauty**

Bella Swan thrives on sheduales. She has to be organized. Edward Cullen is a spontanious firefighter ans Bella's opposite. When Bella's house catches fire who will be their to save the sleeping beauty? Edward of course!

2. (**Havent picked a title)**

Aria (Bella's dauther) goes through her first day of Kindergarten. Bella panics but when her dauther comes home with a smile she finds relief. She soon learns Aria has a crush on the teach. it seems harmless enough but wil Bella fall for the teacher too? **(This one sounds cliche but i will change it i couldnt really summarize this one take that into consideration) **

3 **Sequal to Drama**

**SO thats all i got feel free to throw out any suggestions. Make sure you choose. i will be waiting** :D

**Personal A/N skip in u find annoying: OMG so did you guys all know Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner are dating!!! i hope they break up soon because i like her music i dont want to hate her. Also okay so trust me here i HATE the jonas brothers but there is this song by them called BOUNCE look it up on Youtube it is hilairious i love it**


End file.
